Teach Me Love Or Teach Me Lust?
by fitzpleasures
Summary: Mitchie Just Wanted To Teach Shane Chemistry. Shane Just Wanted To Have A Little Fun With His Tutor. Will They Teach Each Other Love or Will It Just Be Lust? Better Than It Sounds! ShanexMitchie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first time writing for Camp Rock. Its actually my first time writing in a long time. I hope you guys enjoy :]

**\\=//**

**Chapter One**

"...And so when you take the square root of x you will get the value of-"

"Mitchie Torres, can you please report to the principal's office. Mitchie Torres, to the principal's office."

For the first time in my calculus class my eyes looked up from my notebook. I looked around the classroom and saw many of my classmates staring back at me. I can see they were just as stunned as I was about me, obvious shoe-in for valedictorian of our graduating class and all around goody-two-shoes, being called to the principal's office.

"Miss Torres," my teacher called to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "I think they wanted you to go to see the principal today."

"Oh, right," I chuckled softly at Mr. Thompson's attempt at a joke, gathered my things, and left for Mrs. Carter's office.

As I walked through the deserted hallways my mind filled with all different kinds of reasons as to why _I _could be getting called to the principal's office. I finally reached Mrs. Carter's office and sat in one of the wooden chairs outside her door clutching my shoulder bag to my chest. To say I was the least bit terrified was an understatement.

"Miss Torres, she's ready for you." the office secretary, Ms. Smith, poked her head out of the door and informed me. I smiled and nodded before taking a deep breath and entering Mrs. Carter's office.

When I entered, she was hard at work typing furiously on her keyboard. I didn't want to interrupt so I lightly cleared my throat hoping to get her attention that way. When it didn't work the first time, I tried again only a little louder. Thankfully, it worked and I didn't have to hack up a hairball just to get her to look at me.

"Oh, Mitchie, please, take a seat." she said directing me to another one of those wooden chairs placed in front of her desk.

"Um, excuse my bluntness but why am I here? I mean, I always had this...notion that usually the troublemakers got sent to the principal's office in the middle of class and I am far from a troublemaker. I mean, I've never even been in detention...ever! I have a 3.94 GPA, I've never once turned in an assignment late, I take my standardized tests without complaint, I just don't see-"

"Mitchie! Whoa, take a deep breathe sweetie." Mrs. Carter laughed while I just politely smiled. I always had the tendency to ramble. "You're not in trouble."

_Sigh. Of. Relief._ I thought resisting the urge to exhale deeply and slouch back in my chair.

"You're actually here for many of the reasons you listed there. What I'm about to tell you has to be kept between myself and you. No other student can know about this understand?" I nodded my head, fully engaged in whatever she was about to say. I could tell it was of utmost importance. "I need for you to tutor my son in chemistry."

"Uh," I glanced down at one of the family portraits on her desk. "Judging by the photos on your desk, your son is a little..._young_ to be learning chemistry."

Mrs. Carter grabbed on of the photos and took a look at it and laughed. "Well, considering he's only 7, yes, chemistry might be a little advance for him. I have another son, Mitchie. A, much older son. I'd say about a year older than you in fact."

I furrowed my brow and scanned the room for any more family portraits where there was a teenage boy in the photo but I found none.

"Another son?" I spat out slowly as if it was a foreign phrase to me.

"Yes, see, I was married once before and I had a son with my ex-husband." I nodded. Gosh did I hate hearing about teacher's personal lives. It made everything awkward. From now on every time I looked at Mrs. Carter I'd see _'divorcee with an estranged son'_.

"And you want me to tutor him in chemistry?" she nodded. "Sure! Chemistry is my favorite subject after all!"

"Excellent, excellent. Well I'd like to get the tutoring started as soon as possible so how does this afternoon at Red Banana Stadium sound?"

"Um, Red Banana Stadium? Couldn't we just study at your or my home?" I said with a slight laugh. Did she seriously want me to tutor her son in the same stadium where that God awful Shane Gray was performing tonight? I did not want to be anywhere near Mr. King-Of-Tweens. It's not like I've actually met the guy so all my judgments on him were being passed by the asinine interviews I happened to see when my mom was watching one of those gossip shows. He was so cocky, arrogant and full of himself. He acts as if he's God's gift to music which he isn't. I can count a million artists that are better than him.

"See, Mitchie, there was a specific reason I chose you for this and not obvious salutatorian Sandy Garcia. I've passed by her locker a few times and I've seen the posters of Shane Gray hanging in there and-"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but what does Shane Gray have to do with your son and me tutoring your son?" I said with a little laugh.

"Well, see, before I divorced my first husband, my name was Samantha _Gray_. I'm Shane Gray's mother. He's the son I want you to tutor." I really hope my mouth wasn't hanging open like I think it was.

**\\=//**

**Yeah well that was the first chapter. I know its short but they'll get longer! It'll get more interesting too! I promise! Please Read & Review!! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Um, yeah, wow. THANK YOU GUYS! I can't believe I got as many reviews as I did! I knew I had to thank you guys the best way I could by updating! Haha, well, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

**\\=//**

**Chapter Two**

The bus ride home was quite strange for me. That was the 20 minutes I usually caught up on my reading or getting some quick homework done but I just sat in my seat and stared out of the window. I was trying to comprehend what I had gotten myself into.

I got off the bus without saying my usual goodbye to the bus driver and walked into my home, still silent, still reflecting on my decision.

"Hey Mitchie! How was school honey?" My mom cheerfully greeted me. I threw my backpack on the dinner table and sat down and rubbed my face before groaning. "Um, I take that it wasn't good? Did you get a bad grade or something?"

"No Mom I..." I turned in my chair to face her instead of the facing the wall like I was before. "Do you know who Shane Gray is?"

"I think. Isn't he the guy that sings and he's like, _'The Bad Boy of the Entertainment Business_'? What about him?" my mom asked while she went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water.

"Apparently he's really bad in chemistry. Apparently he's the son of my principal and apparently I have to tutor him now." I said all in one breathe as my mother took a seat at the table and handed me a water bottle.

"Whoa, say again?"

"Yeah. I know, its pretty...unbelievable."

"So Shane Gray, mega teen celebrity, is Mrs. Carter's son and she wants you to tutor him?" I nodded. "Well, did you agree to it?" Again, I nodded. You see, along with rambling, not being able to say no was one of my downfalls.

"I'm supposed to meet him today at Red Banana Stadium because he's doing a show there tonight. It's his last one until he raises his chemistry grade."

"Okay, well, I suppose you should go change and I'll drop you off." I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I was just about to head to my room until I realized what my mom told me.

"Change? Why would I need to change? Isn't this fine?" I looked down at my outfit. Whats wrong with a pink polo shirt and jean shorts?

"Well, I guess if you don't see anything wrong with it...I mean you are meeting teen royalty after all. Millions of girls would kill to be in your position and they'd wear something a little nicer but hey, whatever..." I just laughed at my mom and went into my room to gather all my chemistry books. I could tell she was joking. Well, at least I hoped she was.

**\\=//**

"Wow," I said taking a slow turn on the huge stage. It had been a few minutes after my mom dropped me off and Mrs. Carter was here to introduce me to Mr. Teen Royalty. "This is a...big stage."

"Yeah, and this isn't even the biggest one Shane's performed on."

"Um, Mrs. Carter, I hope you don't mind me asking but if Shane is your son, why are you just a high school principal? Why aren't you like, his manager or something?"

"Well Mitchie, this life, I never wanted it for my son. Being famous, having girls and drugs and other things like that thrown at you, as a mother I disapprove of it all but he enjoys performing and far be it from me to stop him from doing what he loves. His father, my ex-husband, he stays with Shane. He makes sure he eats, sleeps, gets all the basic necessities of life but he obviously doesn't make sure he studies!" She said with a laugh. I smiled. It was kind of sweet she was telling me all this. I mean, I am just a student and she was talking to me as if I was a close family member or something.

"Yo, Shane Gray is in the house!" We both turned our head to the stage entrance and saw the boy himself walking, more like gliding actually, toward to to of us. He hugged his mom and didn't even lay his eyes on me. "Hey mom. Hello...?"

I didn't even realize he was asking me who I was because I was so consumed with looking him up and down. Everything about him, from his jet black long hair, deep purple v-neck t-shirt and light grey skinny jeans, screamed this was a bad idea. This was the one time I should have said no.

"Um, I'm sorry, are you deaf mute or something? I'm kind of asking you what your name is." I snapped out of my thoughts and took a step back. Apparently while I was staring at him, he had took some steps away from his mom and took some steps in my..._space_.

"Oh, I'm Mitchie." I said extending my hand to him with a smile. He just mocked my smile and turned back to his mom. I drew my hand back and proceeded to feel like a complete idiot.

"Well, Shane, I have to get to a district meeting so I'll leave you and Mitchie to get acquainted and maybe get a little studying done?" Mrs. Carter looked at me for approval and I nodded. "Okay well, I can not thank you enough for this Mitchie! See you both tomorrow!"

We both watched his mom walk off stage leaving us alone. Shane waited for the door to close before turning to me with this devilish looking smirk on his face. He folded his hands across his chest and started walking circles around me slowly. I swallowed hard and resisted the urge to follow him with my eyes.

"Well well well, ask and you shall receive." he said with a quick lick of his lips.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Mitchie, you know, your name is really unique. In fact, I can tell you're a unique person. You aren't like the other kids at school are you? Obviously you're incredibly smart because my mother trusts you enough with her precious son..." he stopped circling and stood in front of me, face to face. "Yet unlike your stereotypical nerd, you are...incredibly hot."

"Whoa there," I said taking a step back away from him. What was this guy's deal? I mean, I've had guys hit on me before but that was usually after I had known them for more than oh I don't know, ten minutes!

"Listen here sweetie, I'm sure my mom has told you that me and chemistry are like water and oil, we don't mix. So if you expect this little tutoring thing to be me and you in my dressing room with a chem book open 'learning'...yeah, its not gonna happen like that."

"Wait...what?" I was having trouble wrapping my head around what Shane was saying. He was so...blunt about everything.

"You're going to be tutoring 3 days out of the week correct?" I nodded. "Well we can spend one day on actual tutoring and the other two days will be spent...well, lets just say I'll teach _you_ a few things." he walked closer to me and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Okay, listen here Shane," I pushed his hand away and finally distanced myself permanently from him. "Your mom told me I was going to be helping you learn chemistry-"

"Oh but you are! You didn't feel that little wave of energy go through your body when I walked in? Because I did."

"You know, I know you're game buddy. I watch E! News! I know how you go through girls like a sick kid goes through tissues and I will **not** be roped in by your smooth talking and mind games. I'm going to do what I came here to do and that is to teach you things like gas laws and stochiometry!" I yelled at him. I rarely raised my voice but this boy had lost his mind! He was hitting on me and we barely knew each other. And he was a fool to think I didn't notice him nearly undressing me with his eyes. Maybe next time I should consider wearing jeans rather than shorts.

"Hm, feisty girl I see. I can respect that. I'll chill out." he said holding up his hand in defense with that same stupid smirk on his face.

"Now, if you can behave yourself I'd like to sit on the edge of the stage and maybe get to know you a little better. And not Shane Gray, megastar, Shane Gray, guy who needs help with his schoolwork." he nodded and directed his arms to the edge of the stage. I could tell that this was going to be an ordeal.

**\\=//**

**Okay so how did you guys like Mitchie meeting Shane? Haha, good? Bad? I kinda didn't like this chapter :P The next one, the romance will start! And Shane will...well, I don't want to give it away! ;] Haha next chapter could be up Wednesday[or sooner]since I'm gonna start writing tonight! Now for some replys...**

**LawaBookWorm: Thank you for the compliment! I will have to check out your stories sometime! :]**

**it rains when you're gone x: Thanks! I was trying to go for an original idea! Glad it went over ****well with readers haha**

**BlondeBrodway28: Mmhm, yep, its true. When I read your review, I said "aw" out loud haha. Thanks for the kind words!**

**Mistygirl22: You can if you really want too! Lol Just make sure I'm invited to the wedding! ;] haha**

**Okay, if I didn't reply to you, I still love you and the fact you reviewed! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys cease to amaze me with the reviews you're leaving. I 3 you all! :] Oh, BTW, this chapter is written in Shane's POV. Trying something new haha. Oh and this chapter has a language warning to go along with it...lol**

**\\=//**

**Chapter 3**

Something was wrong with me. Like, seriously wrong. I had my personal physician check me out for any diseases, you know, make sure I was swine flu free and I was but I still felt like something about me wasn't right. However, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Shane! Shane!" My eyes popped open and I flopped around in my bed before sitting up and looking around my room to see who was calling my name.

"Shane if you don't get down here..." I soon realized the voice wasn't coming from in my room but instead, from downstairs. I threw on some gym shorts and a purple sweatshirt and headed downstairs.

"Finally you wake your lazy ass up." I rolled my eyes at my father. Me, lazy? _I_ was the one working to pay the bills. All _he_ did was sit around and call himself my _'manager'_.

"What's up dad?" I said holding back what I really wanted to say.

"What's up?" he said in a mocking tone. "Shane, do you realize that this family is dependent on you?" Family? Ha, that made me laugh in my head. This 'family' he was referring to was me, my dad and his girlfriend who, if I went to public school, I'd probably be in the same grade with. Most of the time my dad ignored me except for when he needed to bail me out of trouble.

"Actually, I do."

"Well then explain to me why in the hell you've been everywhere but the recording studio lately? Dax has four new songs for you to record and he told me if you don't record them this week, he's going to give them to another artist. If we lose those songs, we lose money and if we lose money then we lose all of this," he pointed around our huge house. "And then you can just say hello to military school."

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "Well excuse the hell out of me for trying to get an education."

"Excuse me?"

"The past few weeks I've been tutoring...with Mitchie." I said finally feeling comfortable enough to tell my dad her name. See, that's one of the reasons I felt like I was coming down with something. Whenever I said 'Mitchie', my stomach did back-flips and somersaults. Now I was no doctor but I _knew_ that wasn't normal.

"Your mom told me about that. But I'm still not understanding how an hour with some nerd tutoring you stops you from making a trip to the studio and doing what you were put on this earth to do."

"Okay first dad, Mitchie is not a nerd. She's a really cool girl. Secondly, our sessions started off as just an hour but turns out I need more help than we originally thought so know they're three hours." And that was another thing. I usually **never** gave compliments to another person so I was pretty shocked when those words left my mouth.

"Three hours?" he repeated in disbelief. "I always knew you weren't the brightest bulb but damn son, how dumb are you."

"Wow, thanks for the kind words dad." I shook my head in disgust at him just as there was a knock on the door. Its not like I hated my father but I'd much rather be living with my mom and her new husband who, from the two times I've met him, seems like a really cool dude. But my dad is the only one who supports my music career so it was either stay with him and live my dream, but be degraded for every mistake or live with my mom and face my fear of having a 'desk-job' for the rest of my life.

"Ah, its probably Kim at the door." Kim was my father's squeeze of the moment. I didn't worry too much about my dad's girlfriend's. They were usually gone by the time I had my next #1 hit. I opened the door and upon seeing who was standing in front of me, started to smile.

"Um, hey."

"Mitchie? Hey!" I greeted her with a hug. "Wait, today's Saturday. We don't have anything scheduled for today...do we?"

"Uh, no but my mom went out of town to handle some catering stuff and I was a little bored so I just thought I'd...you know what, never mind. This was a stupid idea.." I laughed and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into my home.

"If you want to chill here for a few hours until your mom gets back that's fine. _Mi casa es su casa_!" She laughed one of those cute little laughs she had. Yeah, I was definitely sick. It's not normal to find a laugh _'cute'_...is it?

"Wow, perfect Spanish. Yet you can't pass chemistry." she joked. We stood there exchanging goofy smiles at each other before my lovely father came and interrupted.

"Shane, tell the girl we don't want whatever she's selling." he said walking over to us.

"Dad, she isn't selling anything." I said taking a step next to her, ready to introduce her. "Dad, this is Mitchie, my tutor."

"Oh! This is the girl that's causing us to go broke. Nice to meet you." I ground my teeth. I couldn't believe he just said that. "Okay Shane, I'm going out. I want you in that studio, _now_!"

Mitchie waited until my dad was out the door to speak. "He seems nice." I gave her a crazy look before we both busted out into laughter.

"Hey, do you mind if we hang out at the recording studio? I just need to record one song just to get my dad off my back." I could see the hesitation on her face. "Please Mitchie? It'll only take an hour."

"Okay, I guess. Sounds like it'll be fun."

"Great! Um, let me just go throw on some more clothes and grab my car keys. You can, wait here if you want." With that, I ran upstairs to change. Look at me, my face actually hurt from smiling so much. Maybe I should get a new physician because my current on obviously couldn't diagnose me correctly.

**\\=//**

I finished recording one of the songs my producer Dax had wrote for me and came out the booth to see Mitchie clapping for me.

"Wow Shane that was amazing! You are seriously talented."

"Thanks but I mean....never-mind." I shrugged off her compliment and sat next to her in front of the mixer board.

"What? You don't think you did good or something?" I shook my head no and looked around for Dax. He was long gone, probably out getting himself a sandwich or something so he wouldn't be back for a while.

"It's just, these songs, I hate them." I said. To my horror, she started laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing but how do you hate these songs? They're...you! They describe you so perfectly."

"No, they describe Shane Gray, super cool rockstar. These songs say nothing about Shane Gray, normal guy. I mean, I would never tell a girl that she _needs to stop playing because she knows she wants all up in my Shane Gray mix_." I said reading a line from one of my songs.

"Really? Because the first day we met, it seemed like you would." I threw my head back and shook the hair from in front of my eyes.

"That was...a defense mechanism. You...you intimidated me Mitchie."

"What? Me? Intimidating? Wow, you sure you're not a comedian too?"

"No really. See, if I would've said the exact same thing I said to you to another girl, no doubt they'd be in my bed without question. But you, you took what I dished out and gave it right back to me. I've never met a girl that was immune to my charm." I said giving a joking smirk.

"No, you've just never met a _real_ girl. All those girls you hang out with in Hollywood, that you take to clubs and '_to your bed,_" she used finger quotes to quote my previous statement. "They aren't real. Me, you can't just tell me I'm 'hot' and expect me to be your girlfriend or something." she said leaning back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. Hm, now or never I suppose.

"Well, what does it take for you to be someone's girlfriend." I asked slyly as if it was a normal question. The two of us had been hanging out for almost a month and I have to admit, she was right. She was a normal, down to earth girl that I was really attracted to. While I was in the booth, recording, and I looked at her smiling and jamming to my song, I realized why my doctor hadn't been able to diagnose me. You can't diagnose being love-sick.

"Well, you'd have to be a gentlemen of course. And you'd have to smell nice. I can't go out with a smelly guy and..." she stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. Something told me she finally caught on to what I was _really _trying to ask.

"Do you want to, I don't know, grab a bite to eat tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Um...well-"

"Yo Shane! What are you doing? Get back in the studio! We got music to make here baby!" Dax came in, mouth full of sandwich and I could have jumped up at that moment and choked the crap out of him.

"Perfect timing," I mumbled to myself before standing up. I took a look at Mitchie and she was just blushing like crazy. "You know Dax, for a producer, your timing sure does suck..." I said to him before entering the booth again. He just looked at me confused and shrugged.

As of today, I was going to make sure that I, Shane Gray, normal guy, was going to get Mitchie Torres, super cool down to earth girl, to be mine.

**\\=//**

**Well! I feel like the ending of this chapter was lame but now the story can _truly _begin! :] BTW, does anyone else feel like Shane's dad is a total douche? Haha. Oh and you might be thinking, "What the heck? He's falling for her but they just met!" Well, I tried to make it a point that they've been hanging out for about a month and he's let his guard down and they got to know each other better! :] If you have a problem with it, let me know in a review! Now for some review replys...**

**iRawk: Well, I hope you liked this chapter :] Mitchie didn't fall but Shane did!...Kinda lol**

**hpfan27****: Thanks! I was trying not to make her a doormat for Shane to walk all over lol Glad to see I accomplished it :P**

**DemilyGSBFF: :o! I LOVE chemistry! Haha I'm such a nerd like that but gosh, I just love it! :P**

**it rains when you're gone x: I was doing my best to make him seem like a...jerk, but not really haha Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Oh and thanks to Marie Hughes, CatchTheRainbow, addielovesyou, JoeJonasBiggestFan, Tangina Jonas, mydaydream, LawaBookWorm & thesunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If I had a cookie for each one of you that was awesome, I'd have a whole bakery :]...and I'd share my treats with you guys! Haha, here's the next chapter! **

**\\=//**

**Chapter Four**

After I finished recording a few new songs, I drove Mitchie home. The ride there, we didn't talk. When I put my Range Rover in park in front of her house and turned the radio down, neither one of us said nothing.

"So-" we both said at the same time. "No you go first." Again, we said it at the same time. I smiled at looked down at my shoes.

"Um, yeah, thanks for the amazing day Shane." she said.

"No problem. Treating girls to amazing things is kinda my specialty." I joked. Usually when I tell jokes, she laughs. This time, however, she didn't. "What's wrong?"

"Okay I've been avoiding this but...what you asked me, back in the studio..." she said in one breath.

"Oh, that," I rubbed the back of my head. "I was serious. I'd love to go out on a date with you. You know, take this friendship to the next level..." I grabbed her hand which was resting in her lap. I was taken a little aback when she snatched it away.

"Shane this past month has been great but..."

"But what? I thought we were both on the same page here? I was feeling you, you were feeling me. You are feeling me right?"

"No...Yes...I don't know!" she held her head in her hands. "I _want_ to like you, I really do but my stupid brain won't let me."

"Um...what?" I said not fully understanding what she was trying to say.

"Remember that time we had to cut tutoring short one day because you had an interview with that one teen magazine?" Oh man, I knew where this was going. "I left the room to give you your privacy but I couldn't help but listen and I heard the things you were saying...."

"_So, Shane Gray, Mega Superstar! What the heck are you doing getting tutoring from some dumpy teenage nerd?" the interviewer asked._

"_Hey, she isn't dumpy. Mitchie is great. She's pretty, nice personality, and plus she's saving my ass from failing!"_

"_Hmm, sounds like you rather like this young lady. Do you Shane?"_

"_Eh, maybe, maybe not. You'll find Shane Gray is a man of discretion when it comes to his relationships."_

"_Discretion? Relationship? So what's I'm getting from you is that you want to keep your relationship with this young lady a secret from the public? Wow, you must really be serious about her."_

"_Whoa, I never said any of that..."_

"_I can just see the headlines now: Small Town Teenager Tames Wild Rockstar Shane Gray!"_

"_Hey now..."_

"_So is she convincing you to write songs about puppies and rainbows now? Change you image? Dye your hair a soft blonde-"_

"_Hey! Now you listen here reporter guy, no lady, and I mean NO LADY can tame me, okay? I am, and will forever be, everyone's favorite wild and out of control rockstar!"_

"_Okay, calm down man. I was just saying..."_

"_Besides, who said I was even with her? Who said she wasn't another footnote in my bed like the others?"_

"_And the good ole' Shane Gray reappears!"_

I winced remembering that interview. I could be such an ass sometimes.

"Mitchie, you have to understand and believe me when I say, that wasn't me...the real me I mean. That was egotistical Shane Gray the rockstar and-"

"See, this is what my brain is trying to tell me. How can we ever be a couple when I don't even know what Shane I'm with?" I had nothing to say to that. She was right. I did live some kind of crazy Hannah Montana double life and personally, I was sick of it too. But could she really expect me to just drop the whole persona that made me famous? That made people want to buy my albums? That kept people interested in me? I really wasn't sure I'd be able to do it...

"Listen to me," I grabbed both of her hands in looked deep into her eyes. "I really, _really_ like you and I'm willing to...to drop all that BS and give us a try. Please?"

"Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't...don't break my heart."

"I won't even put a dent in it." I gave her a cheesy smile she returned. I decided to go ahead and lean in for a kiss but before my lips could touch her's, her mom came out of her house flashing a flashlight through the windows.

"What's going on here?!" We heard her yell from outside. Once she saw what position we were in she turned the flashlight off and had this embarrassed smile across her face. "Oh! My bad! Sorry Mitchie sweetie! Hi Shane! Nice to see you! I'm a big fan!" I laughed while Mitchie turned beet red. I could see I was going to enjoy being a part of this family.

**\\=//**

**Okay, okay. I know this chapter probably sucked but it was a necessary filler chapter. Some more stuff is going to go down later that will make this chapter important. Anyway, how happy are you guys that SMITCHIE is finally together?! :D But you guys will hate me for some upcoming chapters...Oh man, was that a mini-spoiler? LOL Now, for some replies....**

**iRawk: I'm glad you laughed at that line, I came up with that myself haha**

**CatchTheRainbow: Why just throw a crayon? Throw the whole box! LOL**

**HPFan27: I got you covered homie LOL I plan on[PLAN ON! If I don't do it, don't kill me lol] inserting some flashbacks here and there of the past month...such as I did in this chapter LOL**

**JoeJonasBiggestFan: I hope I killed some of those haunting questions? Haha**

**TheSunday: Yes, and I have a feeling that his dad will become even more 'Charming' ;] haha **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mmhm, I love you guys. I truly do. Remember that as this chapter unfolds lol...**

**\\=//**

**Chapter Five**

I know it had only been two days but so far I _loved_ being Shane's girlfriend. At least, that's what I hope I was. We never really officially confirmed or denied anything but whenever we went to the recording studio, or even just hanging out in my backyard or his house, we held hands, exchanged a few sweet little kisses and did all the other stuff couples do...except for go out in public. Now I wasn't the type of girlfriend that liked to walk around single people in the mall and be all lovey-dovey and gross everyone out but, c'mon, I'm dating Shane freakin' Gray, you can't blame me if I want to show us off even a _little_.

"Hey, Shane,"

"Yeah babe," he was sitting at his desk, back turned to me, with his guitar writing new song lyrics. He knew since he wrote it himself it would probably never get produced or put on his upcoming album but he was writing it anyway. I had to admire him for that.

"Can I ask you something? And don't get mad or anything,"

He swiveled in his chair to face me and smiled. "I could never live with myself if I got upset with you. Now what is it?"

"How come, um, we don't...you know...go out in public...together?" I asked slightly hesitant. I wasn't all to sure how he'd react. A look of confusion came across his face before he came and sat next to me on his bed.

"What are you talking about? We go places. Remember last week? We went to the studio together!"

"Yeah but I mean places like the mall or a restaurant for a normal date. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know my mom is a professional caterer but I get tired of her fan girl comments toward you at the dinner table." I joked as he grabbed my hands in his.

"Mitchie, you know about my situation. I mean, there is nothing more I'd love to do than stand on stage and yell, 'Hi, I'm Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres is my main squeeze!' but I can't. I haven't been in LA in over a month, I haven't released any songs, and the public things I'm touring Japan and Australia. Pretty soon, when no photos are released, they're gonna start to get suspicious and that's when the you-know-what is gonna hit the fan. So until then, can't we just enjoy being together?" he said leaning in for a kiss. I dodged his incoming lips, still wondering about some of his words.

"What next?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What happens when the you-know-what hits the fan?"

"Uh," Again, another look of confusion. "I haven't thought about that. I know the fans won't like me having a girlfriend so-"

"Wait, you won't really break-up with me because of what a bunch of screaming 14 year olds think right?"

"No! No, baby, of course not." He embraced me in a hug and rubbed my back soothingly. He must have saw I was getting upset. "...We'd just keep out relationship a secret..." he whispered obviously thinking I wouldn't hear that.

"WHAT!?" I yelled and pushed him away.

"Wh-what hun?" he said raising his hands in defense.

"Secret relationship? Do you really care more about the fan's opinion than you care about me?" I stood up and folded my hands across my chest in anger. He stood up in front of me, his brown eyes were already pleading.

"Listen, Mitchie, I care about, okay? I care about you a whole hell of a lot but I've been in this business for 3 years, since I was 14! I can't just-"

"What? You can't just stop caring about your 'image' for one second to think about your girlfriend's feelings?" That shut him up. He just stared at the floor and rubbed the back of his hair. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. "Goodbye Shane." With that, I left his house and called my mom to pick me up.

**\\=//**

Once I got home I sat in my room for 3 hours and just...cried. Shane and I's first real fight. It's funny how fights work, really. Usually when you fight, after, the only thing you think about is snappier comebacks you could have said or things that would have hurt more but with you fight with someone you care about, its different. All I could think about is the happier times Shane and I had. Especially the time he had first shown to me he was interested in me...without being a sexiest douche-bag.

"_See, once you know Carbon's chemical properties seeing how stuff reacts to it is quite interesting. In fact-"_

"_You know Mitchie, you look very cute when talk all this smart people talk."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_What? Have you never been told you're attractive? Because you are."_

"_Shane, we have a strict teacher-tutor relationship, nothing else. So you can cease with the flirting."_

"_Ohhh, 'cease', that's a nice vocab word girl. Smart and sexy. Who would've thought? But seriously, you really are very pretty. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend...you don't right?"_

"_If you must know, I don't. Boys at my school are dumb and the only one that isn't is my friend Nate but he's like a brother to me."_

"_Well, I'm not a boy at your school and I'm not Nate so, where do I rate on the 'Boyfriend Material Meter'?"_

"_I don't know! And even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you?"_

"_Okay, I see how it is. Here, a rose for you. I hope that bumps my points up a little."_

I still had that rose in a vase, on my desk. It was the first of many tricks Shane used to 'woo' me. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Mitchie? Uh, its me Nate. Your mom said it was cool if I came up to see you. She said you were upset?" I heard Nate, the guy who used to be the only guy in my life, say through my door.

"Come on in Nate." I said, face buried in my pillow. He walked in and I felt him sit next to me on my bed.

"So, what happened? Did you fail a test?" he asked.

"No. Its..boy problems." I said.

"Oh. Well, I'd rather not hear about some other guy mess with your feelings because I'd be force to beat them up and I can't go to juvie. I'm too pretty for that." I laughed into the pillow. See, Nate was always good for cheering me up. "Hope you don't mind, I'm gonna watch some TV until you stop suffocating yourself in that pillow." he said as he clicked on the TV. He flipped through a few stations until he stopped on one that caught my attention.

"_Breaking News: Global Mega Star Shane Gray Is NOT In Japan or Australia!"_ I heard the TV reporter say. I popped my head up and looked at the TV.

"Ugh, no one cares about a guy who flat irons his hair more than most women." Nate said about to flip the station.

"Nate, wait! Keep it here!" I yelled grabbing the remote from his hand.

"Whoa, since when did you start liking Shane Gray?" he asked as I stared at the TV, ignoring him.

"_Earlier today we got an anonymous tip that Richard Gray, Shane's father and manager, was spotted in Long Beach, California; NOT Japan or Australia. While the teen star in question has not yet been seen, we suspect that he is in fact with his father in Long Beach. The question is, why? Why would the biggest music star in the world right now be in Long Beach? Although this would explain the lack of photos, interviews, music and general signs of activity from Shane. We contacted Mr. Richard Gray for information but so far we have heard nothing back from him."_

I turned off the TV and looked at Nate who had a general, nonchalant look on his face.

"Something the matter?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I'm a complete bitch." I wanted to slap myself in the face. Now I saw what Shane was talking about. I had been completely selfish and not realized that by hanging out with me, skipping out on tours and other things, he was putting his career in jeopardy. I felt so stupid for arguing with him about something he clearly knew more about.

"Whoa, who said you were a bitch?" Nate questioned confused.

"Nate, um, I have to...is your mom calling you?" I made up an excuse to try to get him to leave. He looked confused, again, for a second before realizing what I had just done.

"Okay, I get it. You want me to leave." he stood up and walked to my door. "Look, just, call me tomorrow. I'm a little worried about you."

"You got it Nate! Bye!" I shut my bedroom door in his face, dove on to my bed, grabbed my cellphone on my dresser and dialed Shane's number as fast as I could.

"_He-hello?"_ I heard him answer in a shaky voice. I shrugged it off, even if it was pretty weird.

"Shane! I want to tell you-"

"_Mitchie, I'm gonna need to call you back." _I heard some noise in the background followed by some yelling. That worried me.

"Shane are you okay? What's going on?"

"_I'll explain tomorrow. I'll come over in the morning. I just...I have to go." _I didn't even have time to respond before I heard the line click and the call ended. I never usually worried about Shane's safety since he was a celebrity with a big, buff bodyguard but the yelling and sounds I heard on the other line really worried me.

**\\=//**

**Hm, quite a few things happening in this chapter. The first Smitchie fight, apparently Nate is Mitchie's BFF and what was happening with Shane? Oh well, I guess we'll find out more in the next chapter. :] Don't hate me lol Oh yeah, I updated my profile. Check it out and review and that's extra cookies for you! Haha, until next time[which should be tomorrow or Saturday]! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is kinda sad... :[ Oh and there's a POV change & flashback in the middle so I hope it doesn't confuse you guys. And there's some language in this chapter too so if you don't like that...just...skim past the flashback lol**

**\\=//**

**Chapter 6**

I was peacefully, well not really, peacefully asleep when my cell phone buzzed around on my dresser waking me up. I assumed it was just Nate so I opened one eye, picked it up and pressed the little green button.

"Hello person who decided to wake me up today!" I said into the phone.

"_Mitchie..."_ I recognized that voice anywhere. I popped up in my bed, suddenly **very** awake.

"Shane! Oh my gosh, hey, whats up? Where are you? Are you okay?" I asked him all at once.

"_Listen, I-I'm coming over your house in about 5 minutes. Do you mind if we talk somewhere private like your backyard or something?" _The shakiness in his voice was still there from last night.

"Sure. I'll leave the side gate open for you. Shane, are you alright? You sound-"

"_I'll answer your questions when I get there. I have to go. Bye."_ I looked at my phone which was telling me our call had ended. Not much I do about that. I got up out of bed, extremely confused and worried as to what was up with Shane, and went to shower and change before he arrived.

**\\=//**

I sat in one of the swings on the swing-set still in my backyard waiting for Shane to arrive. About a thousands reasons as to why he sounded the way he did over the phone ran through my mind. Was that another girl? No, he would never cheat on me. I mean, we just barely started going out. What would be the point in that...right?

"Um, hey," I snapped out of my thoughts and saw him walking toward me. He looked...different. I mean, he still dressed the same, black skinny jeans, vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt but his confidence, his 'swagger' if you will, wasn't there. And Shane Gray without confidence was like Apple without iPods; It just didn't make sense.

"Hey Shane!" I went up to hug him but he just held his hands out to stop me.

"Please, no," The smile that was on my face since he walked through my gate disappeared with that one action. "Sit." he said opening his arms to the swings. We both sat, him a little slower than me. Almost as if he was sore or something.

"So whats up? Are you going to answer my questions?" I said with a slight laugh to lift the somber mood he seem to be carrying with him.

He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. "I'm going back to LA."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked in disbelief of the words that he spoke.

"I'm going to LA and you and me, we're done." he said, eyes still closed.

"Shane," I pushed his shoulder to where his head looked up and his eyes opened and looked into mine. If he was really going to do this, he could at least do my the decency of looking me in the eye. "Where is this coming from? I thought we were happy?"

"Yeah well you thought wrong." He was looking me in the eye that time. His words were so full of venom that my eyes couldn't help but start to well up. "Face it Mitchie, you knew it and I knew it, this was never gonna work. I'm too big of a rockstar for you to handle. It'd be best if I just went back to my glamorous life and if you went back to your boring life of being a wallflower."

"Stop it. You don't mean that." I was full on crying now. How could he really be saying these things?

"Don't call me. Don't e-mail me. Don't text me. Leave me alone. Pretend we never met." He stood up and stood in front of me. "Goodbye Mitchie." With that he left. He left _me_. He left _us_. I just sat on the swing and cried. I couldn't believe in a matter of minutes, everything that made me smile, the _person_ that made me smile just made me cry.

**\\=//**

I didn't even get halfway back to my house before I broke down in my car. I wanted to bang my head on my steering wheel but it hurt too much. My whole body was sore. I felt like a broken man. Above that I felt like a jackass. It killed me to make Mitchie cry like that. I killed me to know I was hurting her but it had to be done, at least that's what I was told.

_I sat in my room staring at my cell phone waiting to gather the confidence to call Mitchie and apologize. I was too harsh; She didn't need to hear those things. I sounded like my father, spitting all the 'Hollywood Talk' at her. Sometimes I forgot she wasn't use to the 'famous life'. She was just a normal girl in 'like' with a very un-normal guy. My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone started ringing and I saw it was Mitchie._

_"He-hello?" I answered in a sort of shaky voice. I was a tad nervous as to why she was calling me. I should be the one calling her to apologize._

_**"Shane! I want to tell you-" **_

_"Mitchie, I'm gonna need to call you back." I said hearing my dad coming into our house._

_**"Shane are you okay? What's going on?" **She asked worriedly. She must have heard my dad slamming the door as his entered our house._

_"I'll explain tomorrow. I'll come over in the morning. I just...I have to go." I said hanging up the phone. I didn't want her to hear my father yelling at me._

"_SHANE! Get your ass down here NOW!" I ran downstairs after hearing the anger in my father's voice. I walked up to him to see his face was nearly red and he was clenching his teeth together._

"_What's up dad?" I asked hesitantly. I was definitely not prepared for him to shove me to the ground. "Dad? What the hell?"_

"_Don't you ask me 'what the hell'! I should be asking you that! Do you know, your record company is on my ass for what happened today?!" he yelled. I stood up and dusted myself off._

"_What happened today?" I asked. Once again, he shoved me to the ground._

"_Apparently E! News saw me here...in Long Beach, you know? They know you don't go anywhere without me and are questioning if you're really touring Japan And Australia. Shane, if they find out we lied, that's money the record label loses. And the money they lose, they take away from me!"_

_  
"You?" I said still on the ground. "Since when did you sing all those songs? As I recall, I'm the one that gets paid. You only get what I choose to give you."_

"_Listen here you little shit," I was taken aback when his foot connected with my ribcage in a powerful kick. My dad has shoved me a few times but never physically hurt me like this. "I made you! I went to bat for you when your mom wanted you to grow up and be a doctor! I was the one that told her you had a talent that should be seen by the world! Without me, you would be nothing! It's time you show me a little gratitude!" he yelled._

"_Gratitude? For what? Being a controlling bastard? You won't even let me sing my own songs! I have to sing that lame crap they write for me!" I said still clutching my ribs as I stood to face him._

"_That 'lame crap' is also what made you famous! You know what, I'm tired of talking to an ignorant little runt who obviously doesn't understand. So if I can't talk some sense into you, I'll just have to beat it into you."_

_I saw that gleam he had in his eye and I took off toward the stairs to try to get to my room before he could lay his hands on me. I got about halfway up the stairs before he caught me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around and punched my square in the eye. I doubled over in pain and he stepped to the side to make a little room next to him. I didn't even have time to react before he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me down the stairs. I layed at the end of the staircase in pain. My ribs, head, and eye hurt. I freed one hand from my aching midsection to feel the wetness on my lip. Blood. I just winced in pain and went back to clutching my stomach area. I opened my eyes long enough to look up at the stairs and see my dad ascending up to his bedroom. I went back to wincing and tried to muster up the strength to stand up. After two hours of being unsuccessful, I just fell asleep. The next morning, I awoke to my dad yanking me up from the fetal position I feel asleep in. Never had I felt so...weak._

"_Wake up." he said slapping me across the face a few times until my eyes were open and alert. "We're going back to LA today. I want you to go to that girl's house. Michelle or whatever the hell her name is, and break off whatever you have. Make sure you do it well enough to where she won't call you or try to make contact with you at all when we get back to La La Land. The last thing we need is a ex-girlfriend on our backs." he patted me on the shoulder, ignoring the extremely cold look I was giving him. This man beat me just last night and was still telling me what to do. I wanted to tell him to 'fuck off' and go to Mitchie's house and never come back but in reality I knew this man had everything in him to beat my half to death. For fear of my life, I went up stairs and made an effort to cover all my bumps and bruises._

**\\=//**

_I called Mitchie and told her I was coming over. We decided to meet in her backyard and when I arrived, she was swinging on a swing-set in her backyard looking mighty adorable in a short, yellow and blue sundress. This was not going to be easy by any means._

_I walked over and she stood up and smiled at me. It took everything in my body, which I didn't have much left after last night, not to smile back or just kiss her right there. I had to do this, if not for me, for us. Sure a breakup would hurt but having my dad kill me, that would hurt her a lot more knowing I was dead._

"_Um, hey," I said not really looking her in her eye._

"_Hey Shane!" She said cheerfully opening her arms for a hug. My ribs still killed me so I held out my hands in protest. Gosh, just seeing the way her face dropped just because of that simple action...I could only imagine what she'd do when I told her what I came to tell her._

"_Please, no," I protested. We both sat back on the swings. I looked down at the ground. I wasn't about to torture myself and look at her face when I told her._

"_So whats up? Are you going to answer my questions?" She said with a little chuckle. Gah, that was so cute._

_I had to do this like taking off a band-aid. Just rip it off. Get the pain over with quick... "I'm going back to LA."_

"_I'm sorry what?" She repeated. _

"_I'm going to LA and you and me, we're done." I repeated._

"_Shane," She pushed me up so I could look at her face. She had a look of disbelief. "Where is this coming from? I thought we were happy?"_

"_Yeah well you thought wrong." I looked her directly in her brown eyes which were tearing up. I tried to sound as cold as possible. I was channeling Shane Gray, the asshole. Not the Shane Gray that was falling head over heels for this girl. "Face it Mitchie, you knew it and I knew it, this was never gonna work. I'm too big of a rockstar for you to handle. It'd be best if I just went back to my glamorous life and if you went back to your boring life of being a wallflower."_

"_Stop it. You don't mean that." Tears were pouring from her eyes. I wanted to hug her and tell her I was just kidding. That we'd elope and no one would ever see us again. I wouldn't have to deal with my father and we wouldn't have to hide our relationship._

"_Don't call me. Don't e-mail me. Don't text me. Leave me alone. Pretend we never met." I stood up and faced her. "Goodbye Mitchie." With that I left. I left her. I left us. I left the girl that I tried so hard to make smile, to make happy to be comfortable around me, cry. _

**\\=//**

**Okay, raise your hand if you felt a few tears! LOL I know I did and I wrote it! Haha I hope you guys liked the way I did the scene from both their POV's. Next chapter, I can't promise you it'll be happy but it definitely won't be as sad. LOL. Also I might do the next chapter from a POV that's not Mitchie or Shane's...we'll see. Haha. Review please! :D**

**Oh and specifically to LawaBookWorm...I don't want to give much away but I'll go ahead and tell you guys how the title fits into everything NEXT chapter. I know it doesn't make much sense but it will...hopefully...LOL**

**BTW, a new Smitchie story from me is coming soon.... :o lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Last chapter was sad. I tried to make this one slightly better...let me know if I failed lol And there's another POV change in the middle. :]**

**\\=//**

**Chapter Seven**

I couldn't believe what just happened. It was like I had just been punched in the stomach repeatedly. I went over every day Shane and I spent together to try and see was there something I said, something I did that would make him want to do something like this. In my mind, I stopped to think about one conversation we had. The fact that I even confided in him to tell him that made the pain much worse.

"_Can I ask you a question, I mean, if its not too personal." Shane asked me. We were sitting in his parked car in front of my house. I wasn't yet ready to leave so we just sat and talked._

"_Sure. Seeing as you are my boyfriend, you should know some personal things about me." I joked. He smiled and paused before asking._

"_Your dad, how come he isn't around?" The smile from my face disappeared. I had never really talked about my dad with anyone but my mom and Nate. I hated talking about him._

"_Um, yeah, he left. That's all there is to it." I said quickly._

"_Left? Like, before you were born or..."_

"_Oh no, I was very much born when he left." He was giving me the 'tell me more' look so I turned in the passenger seat so I could face him a little better. "I was eight and my dad came home drunk. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner and he walked in there and started yelling. He said all these horrible things to my mom. Stuff like, he never really loved her, he wasn't sure why he married her and...and why she couldn't just get an abortion like her told her to when they found out she was pregnant with me. That hurt. I always thought I was 'daddy's little girl' but apparently my dad didn't even want me. After they divorced, my mom dated total jerks. They were usually okay with dating until they met me. I went through a period where I just declared myself un-lovable. That the only person that would ever love me was my mom and that's it."_

"_Wow..." he said, his mouthing gaping open. _

"_Yeah, so, that's what happened with my dad." I was proud of myself. I took a lot for me to be able to tell him something so...personal like that. _

"_Well you know what Miss Mitchie Torres," he said grabbing my hand. "I shall prove to you that your mother isn't the only one that loves you." he kissed me on the cheek and I had never felt so special. It was amazing the way he made me feel._

"Mitchie?" I wiped my face and turned around and saw Nate climbing over the fence that separated our houses. "Um, are you okay?"

"Please tell me you didn't see what just happened."

"Do you want me to lie?" I glared at him and he walked over and sat on the swing beside me. The same swing _he_ sat in.

"Nate I'm not really in the mood to play around." I said staring at my hands. I didn't even notice I was still wearing that bracelet. I slid it off my wrist and dropped it on the floor. I didn't want anything to remind me of him.

"_Hello there," Shane said as I got into his car._

"_Hey." I said flashing him a smile._

"_I have something for you." he started to dig around through his pockets and pulled out a little wire string with some beads on it._

"_A bracelet?" I asked as he grabbed my wrist and slid it on._

"_Read it." I looked down at the beads that spelled out, 'You Are Loved'. I looked back up at him. "Yeah, what you told me yesterday, it got to me. No girl, especially one as special as you should feel like they aren't loved. So know, whenever you do feel that way, which you shouldn't, you can just look down at your wrist and smile." _

"_Wow, this is immensely sweet Shane." I said giving him a hug. He smiled before furrowing his eyebrows at me._

"_Immensely? I thought I told you, I don't understand it when you talk all smart. It's cute but I don't understand it." he said with a goofy smile. I gave him a peck on the lips and we drove off to his house._

Apparently, I wasn't loved. I'd be sure to send him a thank you card for reminding me. I was so busy thinking of happier times I didn't even notice Nate pick up the bracelet.

"Did he give this to you?" he asked and I nodded. "Oh. Well that's kind of ironic."

"You know nothing you're saying is making me feel any better if that's what you're trying to do." I couldn't help but be a little pissed. I was sitting here depressed and all he could do was crack jokes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not experienced in trying to mend broken hearts."

"Yeah well mine doesn't need mending because every time it gets mended, someone just comes around and breaks it. I'll just save them the trouble and not even fix it..."

"Don't talk like that Mitchie. Look its just one guy-"

"No Nate its not just one guy! That was guy that I happened to care a lot about and thought cared about me too. Obviously I was wrong and besides its not like its the first time something like this has happened. My dad didn't want me either..."

"Okay, obviously there isn't much I can do to help you but the least I can do is take you inside and...I don't know, make you some cookies or something." Nate was being sweet to me, and I appreciated I really did but as much as I hated myself for thinking it, he was no Shane. But that was no reason to blow him off. I shrugged and stood up. He did the same and walked me into my home.

**\\=//**

I got out of my car, slamming the door and walked into my house, also slamming the door. My dad had everything packed and sitting by the door. He was sitting on the couch, on his cell phone, while some of my bodyguards and various stagehands and whatnot were helping to move boxes from our rooms to the moving truck that was outside.

I walked up to my dad and rested my hands on the back of the couch, waiting for him to finish his phone call. He looked at me and started to end the conversation with whoever he was talking to.

"Shane!" he greeted me as if we were somehow 'cool'.

"I did it. I broke up with her like you said." I said flatly.

"Trust me buddy, its all for the best. I mean look at me. I had to break things off with your mom to get your career going. Women only complicate things, son."

"Yeah well I really hope breaking an innocent girl's heart is 'worth it'." I said sarcastically. He sighed and shook his head.

"You'll thank me one day."

"Sure I will. Oh yeah and I'm going to see mom before we leave for LA. Or will that 'complicate' things?" He clenched his jaw and waved his hand as if to tell me to 'shoo'. I headed out the door once again for my mother's house.

**\\=//**

When I arrived at my mom's house, she was outside in the front yard, gardening or something. I got out my car with a huge smile on my face. What could I say, I'm a Mama's Boy.

"Well well well, who is this stranger?" My mom said standing up, pulling off her gardening gloves.

"Very funny mom." I said giving her a huge hug.

"Gosh Shane, you've gotten so big! What are you doing here?" she said as we both walked into the garage.

"Dad...he's being..unreasonable and I just don't know what to do about it."

"Unreasonable about what?"

"He wants to move back to LA."

"Well, whats wrong with that? You passed your chemistry test weeks ago. What's here that you want to stay for?" my mom asked me. It didn't take long for her to put the puzzle pieces together. "Shane, are you and Mitchie...?"

"Not anymore. Dad made me end it." I said softly staring at my feet. I was ashamed to say that.

"Shane, your dad can't make you do things like that. Why does he have a problem with you having a girlfriend anyway? He sure didn't seem to have an issue when you were swapping spit with that fairy girl."

"Pixie mom, he name was Pixie. And he says women complicate things. That Mitchie would only ruin my image which would in turn ruin my career which in turn again would end our endless cash flow." I said rolling my eyes at every other word.

"Aw baby," she said walking up to me and pushing the hair out of my eyes. "I know its hard on you, trying to live your dream and deal with your father and everything but you know, you're always welcome to stay here. Maybe a break from the 'fab life' is what you need. Plus you and Mitchie could be together here too!" I wanted to tell my mom that having my dad beat me was no dream and leaving everything I had worked hard for wasn't one either. I was pretty much S.O.L.

"Thanks for the advice mom but maybe I should just stick it out. After the rain is always a rainbow, right?" I said with a weak smile.

"Right, Shane." she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Well, I better get going. Love you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the garage.

"Oh Shane!" she called out. I turned my head to see what she had to say. "Just a little...'advice', your father can't tell you what to do if you're an adult and, if I remember correctly, isn't your birthday only two weeks away?" She said with a wink. It took me a second but I finally realized what she was on to. It was moments like these I realized I loved my mom. I gave her a knowing smile and hopped into my car, ready for LA. In two weeks time, I'd not only have my freedom, but maybe my girl back as well.

**\\=//**

**Eh, I wasn't feeling this chapter. What do you guys think? It was pretty much a filler chapter but necessary nonetheless. BTW, any predictions on what Shane will do??? Haha. Now about this title...The point of the title was kinda explained in this chapter. If you want to know more about it and kinda be spoiled[not too much], let me know in a review! :]**

**Special shoutout to CatchTheRainbow for that friggin cute icon! How cute were those pictures? Wait, let me answer that: SUPER DUPER CUTE! Haha :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I'm here again. Sorry for the late-ish update. I been busy young lady haha Hopes you like it :]!**

**\\=//**

**Chapter Eight**

One week. A whole entire week. 168 lousy hours without Shane. I tried to convince myself that I didn't need nor wanted him. But that failed seeing as how I cried for about 100 of those 168 hours. My mom would check in on me every once in a while but she knew telling me, 'there's more fish in the sea, honey,', wouldn't help. I didn't care if there were a billion fish, I wanted _that_ fish; the fish named Shane Gray.

Nate, oh Nate. He was such a good friend. Even though it had only been a week, he was always at my house until around midnight where he climbed back over his fence and went home. He'd come back over and sit in my room at around eight in the morning and stayed there, watching me cry and mop and try and crack a joke every once in a while to make me feel better. After the third day I just began laughing out of feeling sorry for him. I did feel bad, though. As much as he was trying to make me feel better, I showed zero gratitude.

"Nate?" I said still hiding my face under my blankets as I layed in bed. I only really got up if I had to pee.

"Yeah," he answered shutting off whatever game he was playing on his iPod touch and turned his full attention to me.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome...uh, what'd I do?" he asked dumbfound. I pulled the blanks back from over my head and rested on my arm so I could look at him.

"You were-_are_ a good friend. Way too good of a friend to me."

"Mitchie, I say this because I love you but you gotta stop thinking like that hun. I know that you've been hurt by your dad and whatever but some day you're gonna have to realize that there are a lot of people out there that love you." he said for once sounding serious.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Now you listen, your mom loves you more than words can express, but you already knew that. There are kids at school that think you're amazing because not only are you smart but extremely pretty and have one hell of a personality. And me, well, I've loved you since we first met on the playground and I pushed you down in the sandbox and you put sand in my diaper and I'll love you until I take my last breathe. You can't let what one spoiled jerk rockstar thinks of you control your life. It makes me really sad to see you moping around like this. I miss the happy Mitchie."

"Wow..." I didn't have anything to say. There were rare times, and I mean rare times, that Nate was serious but when he was, it was for a purpose. It was then I realized that maybe, just maybe, Shane had me fooled. Maybe those little butterflies I felt in my stomach every time I saw Shane was just because he was a gorgeous guy that showed so much interest in me. I mean, it would explain a lot...

_I walked into Shane's dressing room. It smelled like Axe and had papers that looked like they had songs written on them, clothes and various musical items and accessories strewn all over the room._

"_Welcome to the place where I put my...'face' on before shows. I hope you know the only people that get to see this room are my crew and....female associates." he said winking at me. Gosh, he was a sleaze._

"_Well I guess you can add tutor to that list of exclusive people." _

"_Not so fast, there's still time for you to fall under the 'female associates' category." he walked over to me and moved some of the hair from my shoulder. "Even though we've only known each other for a few days, I have you figured out Miss Mitchie Torres. You put on this nice girl act when really, deep down inside, you're...how do I say...lusting, for me?" With every word he inched his lips closer to my ear and lowered his voice down to a whisper. Even though I tried my hardest, I completely melted inside. Besides the douche bag attitude, he was a perfect human being. His eyes were like chocolate brown and his hair just fell down into place like each strand had a predesignated place. Even through his black v-neck shirt I could tell his body was impeccable and he worked hard to keep it that way. And his, dare I say, swagger was enough to make any girl want to be a part of that 'female associate' list._

"_Uh..." I stuttered debating weather I should just kiss him right there and squash this sexual tension or stick to my morals. Sadly, I picked the latter. I pushed him away from me and composed myself. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself!"_

"_Ha, okay, so you were able to resist one time but trust me when I say Miss Mitchie Torres, you will fall prey to this...obvious attraction."_

Oh how true his words were. Of course, that was before Shane faked an actual normal personality and made me believe he was a good guy but even when he was playing Mr. Goody Two Shoes, I still had the urge to be on that list.

"Mitchie? You okay?" Nate said waving his hand in front of my face to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, um, Nate..." I was trying to gather the fact that maybe the right guy had been in my face this whole time. Maybe I didn't need a rockstar. Maybe I just needed the boy next door.

**\\=//**

**Yeah, I know this chapter was relatively short and sucked but it was necessary. Whole point of it was.......Mitchie is drifting further away from Shane and closer to Nate. AND important note, the little flashback was VERY important. They'll be more flashbacks like that and they might not necessarily "mesh" with other flashbacks but just...work with me lovelies. Haha. My new story IS coming in the next week and I'll try to update before Thursday for you guys. :]**

**BTW, check my profile for my twitter page. I'd love to follow some of you guys and chat or whatever. Haha You can get to know the person behind the fan fic :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well my laptop broke this afternoon but I borrowed my mom's so I could update for you guys :] Thats how much I love ya! haha

**\\=//**

**Chapter Nine**

"Hello and welcome to the Tim Smith Show, where the celebs dish the latest dirt! Now today we have a very special treat for all the young ladies in the audience. Mega RockStar bad boy Shane Gray is in the building and he is here to tell all! We'll bring out the birthday boy after this commercial break!"

I was watching the monitor in the green room backstage with a mischievous smile on my face. This interview my dad had set up, coincidentally, on my birthday was going to be oh so satisfying. I pulled out my iPhone and sent Mitchie a text message. I'm pretty sure she had deleted my phone number and was going to ignore it but I had a sliver of hope in my body that she was at least _look _at the text.

_'Mitchie, its Shane. I know me texting you contradicts everything that I told you but...do me a favor and watch the Tim Smith Show. Please.' - Shane G._

I pressed the 'Send' button and watched the little confirmation message pop up telling me my message had been sent. I took a deep breathe and prayed for the best. I walked out of the green room to see if it was my time to hit the stage. Sure enough, it was and I waited until I heard my name. My life was about to change for the better in a matter of moments.

"Welcome back from commercial break! Now, my next guest is rock and roll's bad boy. He has trashed many hotel rooms and broken many girls' hearts. Please help me welcome Shane Gray!" I walked out on stage and into the chair right next to Tim Smith's desk. I could barely gather all my thoughts above the loud cheering girls....and I swear I heard a boy or two.

"Welcome, welcome Mr. Gray! Great to see you!" Tim said in that fake enthusicatic voice show hosts always had.

"Great to be here Tim." I said just as fakely unenthusiastically back.

"So, Shane, tell us. Whats the deal with you faking a tour recently? What the heck were you doing?" he asked. I took a deep breath and prepared to answer. God I really hoped Mitchie was watching....

"Tim, truth is. I don't have to lie to you. See my father, who is my _ex-_manager now, he just hasn't received his e-mail yet, he wanted me to come out here and lie to you and these good people and say that I was working on music. You know I was working on music. I wrote a song called 'Lovebug'. Its an original song and I was inspired by this...._amazing _girl I met. Mitchie Torres. And I really hope she, and all those assholes who called her a nerd at school, are watching this." I said looking directly into the camera. I looked at Tim who's mouth was wide open in shock.

"So you fired you father and met a girl? Are you single? Taken?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm hoping she's watching and takes what I'm doing now, all the stuff I'm saying on national television, as an apology. I know _nothing_ I say will help you forget what I told you in your backyard but you gotta believe me when I say this Mitchie, I'm sorry."

"Er...bro, this is a talk show. Not a 'Let's-Apologize-To-Some-Unknown-Nobody-On-Live-TV' show." he said. I looked at him and gave him one of my famous mischievous smiles. I stood up and grabbed the coffee cup that was sitting on his desk. He** had** to know what was coming next.

"Whoa, Shane, what-what are you doing?" he said nervously.

"Well, this _is _a talk show right? Let's give them something to talk about." I took the cup and poured it into his lap. I swear, I didn't know how hot it was but judging by the he jumped up and started screaming like a girl it must have been pretty damn hot. Once he ran off stage, and I was done laughing, I turned to the audience and saw them staring back at me shocked.

"Now that _that's_ taken care of. Who wants autographs?!" That got them to snap out of their daze. A bunch of girls raised their hands and waved them. I jumped off the platformed stage and went into the audience signing all kinds of objects and body parts. It was good to be me at that moment.

**\\=//**

After I had signed everything from a CD to a baby's forehead, I headed outside to the parking garage to pick up my car and drive back to Long Beach to see if my little stunt had worked. Just as I was about to open the door to my Range Rover, my father's hand blocked me from opening the door. I was so not in the mood for his crap.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That was me, firing you." I said coldly.

"Fire me? So you really want to go live with your mom in boring old Long Beach and be a regular kid? You want to throw all this fame away for some girl?"

"No, see, that's where you wrong dad. I'm not throwing away anything. Unlike you, I'm willing to work out a relationship with a girl and still live my dream too. You made me ruin everything with her and now that I'm legally an adult, its time for me to do the adult thing and go fix it." For the first time...ever I saw a look of defeat in his eyes. Like, he didn't want to fight me anymore. He was through just as I was.

"Fine. Go. Just, don't call me when things go to shit." he said before walking away. I shook my head in disgust and in confusing. I didn't know why he had given up so easily but I was too smart to think that was the last I had seen of my father. I put all those thoughts in the back of my head, however, and hopped in my car, ready to head to Long Beach.

**\\=//**

I, Nate, was the happiest guy right now. I had this crush on Mitchie since I could remember and I had been waiting for something like this to make her realize that us 'dating' could be a good thing. For a week, I had been able to call her my girlfriend. And not just a girl who happens to be a friend but a true girlfriend. We mostly hung out in her room since she was still getting over that Shane guy. I swear, things like a celebrity coming and sweeping you off your feet only to dump you on your ass only happened in movies but if this was a movie, me dating Mitchie, I sure as hell didn't want to credits to roll.

"Nate! Do you want grape juice or water?" She called out from the kitchen. As usual, it was about two in the afternoon and she was fixing us a snack. I had offered to do it but she insisted she needed to repay me for being such a good guy to her but I told her, her just being around me was enough and more.

Just as I was about to answer, I noticed her phone vibrated signaling a text message. I picked it up thinking it was her mom but when the name _"Shane"_ with a little heart by it popped up on the screen, I ground my teeth. What could he possibly want with Mitchie? Hadn't he caused enough trouble? I was curious as to what it said, I mean if it was something bad, I was going to delete it. I didn't want her to read that kind of stuff. Don't call it being nosey, call it being..._protective._

_'Mitchie, its Shane. I know me texting you contradicts everything that I told you but...do me a favor and watch the Tim Smith Show. Please.' - Shane G._

I shook my head. Was this guy serious? Did he really think going on some talk show singing one of his songs about 'bumping and grinding' would get Mitchie back? I mean, I only assumed he would do something like that because he always did that kind of stuff on talk shows. But it didn't matter, Mitchie wasn't the kind of girl that would swoon over some guy singing about his bedroom skills anyway...

_Five minutes. Five minutes was all it took for me to just give in to Shane's requests. I couldn't believe myself. I felt like I had jumped out of my own skin. The Mitchie Torres I knew would never be rolling around on some guys bed making out. But I couldn't help it, honest. Shane was so damn attractive and so charming. Everything that was happening was a blur. First we were kissing, then I felt his hands on my various body parts, mine on his, and before I knew it, we were committing a sin. It didn't last very long but for the time it did last, I was sure I was having an out of body experience. After it was all said and done, we didn't talk to each other. In fact, I didn't even look at him. I simply picked up my clothes from off the floor and slipped them on. Sure this was after we had already confirmed we were dating but...this? Already? I was sure we were moving too fast and I was afraid this was all he wanted from me and now, he was done with me. I shook those thoughts out of my head, however when he uttered that sentence._

_"Uh..that was...my first...yeah." I turned to him and he was blushing. _

_"But I thought-"_

_"I lied. A lot. It just makes my image better if the public thinks that I do those kind of things."_

_It was then I knew that what had happened was just as scary for him as it was for me. Sure I would've liked it to be more romantic but it was with a guy I was sure was totally sweet. Would it be selfish to ask for more?_

I rolled my eyes at Shane's text message and turned on Mitchie's TV. I turned down the volume so she wouldn't hear it in the kitchen. When I turned to the Tim Smith Show, he was apologizing to her. Gah, I wanted to gag myself. He was so pathetic. He hurt her and he'd have to learn that she no longer wanted, or needed, him. She was mine now. I heard footsteps coming toward her room and flicked the TV off.

"What are you watching?" she ran in her room and asked me.

"Nothing." I replied innocently.

"Oh I thought I heard...never-mind." she shrugged it off. "So grape juice or water?"

"Water please." I said. She nodded and went back into the kitchen. I wondered how long it'd be before Shane would make a grand appearance and try to get Mitchie back since he seemed pretty intent on it on TV. No matter how long, though, I was going to make sure that Mitchie would not see him and that she would _stay _mine.

\\=//

**Man did this chapter ever suck? haha I just needed to get some stuff across. So in case you didn't catch it...**

**A) Shane has fired his dad. His dad was WAYYYYY too cool with it. Shane is suspicious but is going back to try and get Mitchie.**

**B) Nate is Mitchie's boyfriend and is trying to block Shane from her. [That poppy face lol]**

**And finally...**

**C) SMITCHIE DID THE GROWN-UP! LOL xD Yeah, I don't think I ever hinted that they did but they in fact, did. LOL **

**Leave me a review if you think the story is getting better, getting worse, or still at a constant level of awesomeness. Haha. :]  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So you guys reviewed and I could tell most, if not all, of you were freaking out! So here, I've updated so you guys won't be freaking TOO much longer...**

**\\=//**

**Chapter Ten**

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard my alarm clock. I hadn't really slept all that well since that ever since I had imagined that I was hearing _his_ voice in my room yesterday afternoon. It was really strange. Not only had I thought I heard Shane's voice but it sounded like he was..._apologizing_? That was the really strange part. I initially thought that Nate was watching TV and maybe Shane was doing some interview or something but when I walked in to check on Nate, the TV wasn't on. In fact, he was just standing there, with my cell phone in his hand. What was he doing with my cell phone? Come to think of it, I thought I heard my text message ringtone go off while I was making us a snack. It was 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift...the one I had designated to ring only when Shane called or texted. Could it be possible that...? No, no way. Shane made it pretty clear he no longer had any interest in me and I had no interest in him either. At least, that's what I was trying to make myself believe.

"Mitchie," I sat up and turned my head to my room door. My mom was standing there, half her head poked in. "I don't want to ruin any plans you and Nate might have today, honey, but I need your help down at a park today. I'm catering for over 200 people and none of my employees can work today."

"Oh, sure I'll help, Mom. Let me just get dressed."

"Thanks sweetie." With that, she left and I hopped out of bed to get dressed. I texted Nate before, of course.

_'Nate, gotta help my mom today so we can't hang out. Sorry :(' - Mitchie T._

I waited for my phone to let me know the message had been successfully sent then hopped in the shower.

**\\=//**

I parked down the street from her house. I wasn't totally ready to do this. I mean, if I was her, I wouldn't ever want to see me again. After all the hurtful things I said to her, I knew I was taking a chance asking for her to forgive me. I slid my black and white beanie on my head and put my favorite pair of white RayBans on and drove up into her driveway. It was now or never...

_We both sat in her living room, holding hands, watching some stupid TV show. We were really just sitting there in silence enjoying each others company._

_"So, do you wanna talk about...last night?" I said hesitantly._

_"Well, my mom didn't think anything of me coming home at midnight which was good I guess." she said with a laugh._

_"But what about why you came home that late?"_

_"That? That was...interesting."_

_"Interesting? What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"I don't know! I don't even know what I'm supposed to think about it." she said. I reached over and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV._

_"Was it a mistake? Did we move too fast? Should we have waited?" I asked all in one breath._

_"Wow Shane, you sound like me." I gave her the 'I'm Serious' look and she took off the RayBans that were sitting on the top of my head. "You love me. I love you. I completely trust you. I have no doubt in my mind that what we did, albeit a bit unsmart at our age but, I don't think it was wrong or anything."_

_I smiled and relaxed a bit. "Okay, good." she smiled back and then slid my glasses on her face. "Um, those are property of Shane!"_

_"Not anymore! Come on, let's take pictures! I need convince me that all this is real and I'm really dating you!" she grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and started snapping photos of us together. This was one of the best photoshoots I've ever had._

I walked up slowly toward the door. I imagined all the things that could happen when she or her mom opened the door. Her mom, I'm sure, already knew about our situation and would probably, as nicely as she could, ask me to leave. Ms. Torres was a nice woman. I had no doubt she'd be sweet to me. Mitchie, on the other hand...I'm not sure what would happen. She could start yelling obscenities at me, kick me in a place I really would rather not be kicked in or she could just start crying. All three seemed horrible. So I prayed Ms. Torres would answer. I knocked on the door, ready for what was to come.

"She's not here." I turned my head to the left and saw a teenage boy jump from his seated position on top of the fence.

"Excuse me?"

"Mitchie. You're here for Mitchie aren't you? I don't know if you think those shades and hat are disguising you but they're not. At least, not very well." he said walking closer. By the end of his sentence. He was about five feet away from me.

"Um, who are you strange little boy?" I asked him. He smirked at me then walked a step closer.

"I'm Nate. _Mitchie's_ new boyfriend." My heart dropped into my stomach and I was waiting for it to fall out my butt. This little puke is Mitchie's new boyfriend? Talk about downgrade.

"Wait, how do I know you're not lying?" I asked. It was true. I've never seen this kid before. Sure she's talked about him but she said he was a 'little brother' to her. Since when do people date their little brothers?

"Because I have no reason to lie to you. I have nothing to prove to you. I'm simply here to tell you to leave and don't come back." I couldn't help but laugh at his seriousness. This time, I took a step forward.

"Listen here little boy, I don't know why you're saying all these things but you should just stick to staring at Mitchie through your bedroom window and leave the rest to me." I said. I was truely amused by this guy.

"Staring at Mitchie through my bedroom window? That's funny considering the _only_ bedroom I'm in these days is hers." I walked up close to him. Our faces were nearly touching.

"You're lying." I said through gritted teeth.

"Like I said before, I have no reason to lie to you." he smirked again. I balled my fist. What was keeping me from pounding this kid's face in? I mean, its not like anyone would believe him if he said, 'Oh Shane Gray kicked my ass!'. "Do yourself a favor. Forget about Mitchie. Don't call her. Don't text her. Don't e-mail her. Oh, yeah, and don't make an ass out of yourself on national TV for her either."

"You know it's only a matter of time before Mitchie realizes messing with little boys isn't cool and comes back to a real man." Jeez, was that the best insult I could come up with?

"And what is it that makes you a 'man' exactly?" he asked.

"Well, for one I've slept with your 'girlfriend'." I blurted that out so quickly I didn't even realize that I probably shouldn't have said that. The look on his face, however, was so priceless, it was totally worth it. He just gave me one of those angry, wannabe tough guy head nods and walked back to climb over the fence. I laughed to myself and then turned back toward the door. I was about to knock again until I realized the puke was right. She was here. I did, however, get a genius idea and went in my wallet and pulled out an old restaurant receipt. I grabbed a pen out of my other pocket, where I always kept one handy, and wrote a little message on the back.

'Hey, Mitchie, I came to talk but you weren't here. Please call me. We REALLY need to talk. - Shane. :)'

I attached in to the door with a little piece of gum I had been chewing. Hey, I really wanted her to see it and I had no tape. I looked at it, took a deep breath and made my way back to my car. I prayed to God and all the angels about that she'd see it.

**\\=//**

**So, how'd you guys like it? Do you think Mitchie will see the note? Do you think Nate is up to no good? SHOULD you think Shane is up to no good? Why am I asking these questions?! lol Like I said, I have no laptop for a while because its at the doctor but I'll still update regularly. :] Love ya guys :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I. Have. 100. Reviews. Oh. My. Jonas. Haha. 100 reviews is the most I've EVER gotten on a fic that I've written so all I can do is say THANK you :D**

**\\=//**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

The little park even thing had gone good. I served so much cake to so many little kids I deserve some kind of medal. The car ride home was kind of awkward. I could tell something was on my mom's mind but she wasn't saying it.

"Mom, are you okay? You're strangely quiet." I asked. She took her eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"Sweetie, you know everything I saw is in the best interest of you right?"

"Um...yes?"

"Okay, well, I'm...worried about you." Worried? About me?

"Worried? What for?" I asked.

"Well just from my observation, you and Shane were really close and then you tell me he left then you move on to Nate?" she said.

"What's wrong with Nate?"

"He's like a little brother to you, and a son to be, and I just don't want him to hurt you...or vice versa." She said that last part quietly.

"Wait, so you don't want me to hurt him? I thought you said everything was in the best interest of me."

"I'm just worried you might be using Nate as a rebound to get over Shane and you two are too good of friends to have that be ruined." I rolled my eyes and started staring out of my window. I just had my heart broken, stuffed in a blender, blending then fed to monkeys and she was worried about Nate? Nate was the one who helped me get over Shane. At least I was still trying to convince myself I was over Shane...

**\\=//**

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I didn't have anything to say to my mom and she could tell that she had said the wrong thing to me. We both got out of the car and walked to the door. I decided since I was first to the door, I'd just use my key to open the door. I was so preoccupied with getting my house keys out of my bag that I didn't notice there was something on the door. It was a little note stuck on the door with a piece of gum. I pulled it off and read it.

_"Mitchie, come over to my house when you get home. We gotta talk. - Nate."_

I shrugged and stuffed the note into my pocket. My mom walked up behind me and asked why there was gum on the door. I lied and said I had no idea and we both went inside.

**\\=//**

When I got inside, I changed, I didn't want to smell like hot wings and cake when I went to see Nate, and went into my backyard and climbed over the fence separating our houses. I went around the front and knocked on the door. I noticed his parents' cars weren't in the driveway so he must have been home alone. The door swung open and Nate was standing there with this weird look on his face.

"Hey you," he said pulling me into his house by the arm. I couldn't even say hi back before he was dragging me upstairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door and walked me to his bed and we both sat.

"Nate whats-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he had smashed his lips on mine. I pushed him off but he just pushed through and got right back to kissing me. I was struggling to get him away so I could just talk to him. While I was doing this, he had started inching his hand up my shirt. That was were I drew the line. With one powerful push, I knocked him away from me and off his bed.

"NATE! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. The look on his face went from confused to angry.

"Oh what? You'll sleep with Shane but not me?! I was there for you Mitchie when he wasn't yet you treat me like crap." he yelled back. I swallowed a huge lump that had formed in my throat.

"H-h-how do you know about me and Shane." I said quietly. I was sure that I had never told him and there was zero chance he found out from Shane.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that I've tried so hard to make you realize that all you really needed was me yet you still want Shane." he said coldly.

"I never said-"

"You didn't need to say it Mitchie. It was obvious. When you were with me, you were thinking about him." he said. My head was spinning. What was wrong with him? Where was this coming from?

"Nate why are saying all this? Where is this even coming from?" I asked. He stood up and took a seat on the bed next to me. I ignored the impulse to scoot over away from him. I didn't need to pour salt in his wounds.

"Its just...I want us to work. I've had the biggest crush on you since I can remember. I don't want to lose you to someone who doesn't deserve you." I scooted back over toward him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can you just trust me when I say that I'm over Shane?" He sighed before answering.

"I guess." he said, a smiling creeping up on his face. I smiled halfhearted back at him. I was pretty much lying to him and I felt bad. He reached over and pulled me into a hug when my phone rang.

"Oh, its a text message from my mom. She wants to know where I am." I said reading the text. I texted her back my whereabouts and was about to put the phone back into my bag when I saw something very odd. "Huh."

"What? What's wrong?" he questioned seeing the look of confusion on my face.

"That's...odd it says I have a deleted message. I haven't deleted any text messages in the last two days." It was true. I never deleted text messages. And when I did delete them, I always permanently deleted them from my phone. I was just about to read it when Nate snatched the phone out my hand.

"Nate!" I protested.

"Why read a deleted message? There's a reason you deleted right?" he said with a nervous laugh. I reached over slowly and took the phone out of his hand. His head dropped which was making me really suspicious of the situation. I opened it and read it. It was from June 8th, Shane's birthday.

_'Mitchie, its Shane. I know me texting you contradicts everything that I told you but...do me a favor and watch the Tim Smith Show. Please.' - Shane G._

My mouth dropped open and a few tears welled up in my eyes. It was all starting to make sense. When I thought I heard Shane's voice, I did. When I thought he was apologizing. He was. He was doing it on national TV. That's why Nate looked so suspicious when I had walked it. That's why he took my phone. All this time, I had been feeling sorry for him. I had been feeling bad that I was almost using him when in reality. He had been blocking Shane from me all this time.

"Are there more that you so conveniently deleted?" I asked not looking at him. I glanced at him and he was shaking his head. "Did he ever call?" Again, he shook his head no.

"Mitchie..." he tried to grab my hand but I snatched it away and stood up. I walked to his bedroom door and opened it. Before I left, I turned to him.

"Don't talk to me. Ever." I left, slamming the door behind me. I walked in the street to my house this time instead of climbing over the fence. I didn't think it'd be so wise to climb a fence when I was crying. I already had a broken heart, I didn't need a broken bone. I walked down the street and into my driveway not even noticing there was some car that had their headlights on. It seemed like they were flashed on me but I was so distraught, I didn't think anything of it. I just walked in my house hoping that I'd go to sleep and everything that has happened to me in the past three weeks was just a nightmare I was having.

**\\=//**

I was parked down the street from her house again. It was eight o' clock and I wanted to be near when, or if, she called. I saw that her mom's car was in the driveway so I knew they were home. I'd just have to be patient I guess. I had turned on my radio and 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon Five was playing. I smiled to myself. This song reminded me of Mitchie for some reason. Just as I was about to rest my eyes and give up and go back home, I saw someone walking down the street toward her house. I couldn't see who it was very well so I flicked on my headlights to get a better view.

"Oh my..." It was Mitchie. She was walking toward her house, crying. She was walking away from that dude Nate's house, crying. Maybe I should have beat him up when I had the chance. I opened my door, ready to jump out, run to her and embrace her in a hug but that wouldn't be a smart idea. I had decided that I couldn't come to her, she would have to come to me. And how ever long that took, I was willing to wait.

**\\=//**

**:o Mitchie found out about Nate's LIES. His evil, evil LIES! haha Now, depending on how I feel, this could be the last we see of Nate...or not. I don't know yet. Haha So what do you guys think Mitchie should do? Call/Text Shane? Forget about both boys? Join the army? lol Okay that last one was a joke :P **

**Again, THANK YOU for the reviews and I will try to get my new story up ASAP. It's taking longer to write than I expected.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here we go, go, go again...with chapter twelve. Haha xD **

**\\=//**

**Chapter Twelve**

So apparently there is a worse pain that I've felt besides what I felt when Shane 'dumped' me. Actually, I'm not too sure if he was serious or not. Its been two days since I found out Nate was lying and keeping things from me but all I've done was ignore his texts and calls and avoid calling or texting Shane. Part of that was because I was so emotionally tired of both of them and the other part was that I was perhaps physically sick of them. My mom just assumed I had a really bad stomach virus. Whatever it was, I didn't need it on top of the issues I was already having.

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody..._

That was my phone. It was ringing. I stopped what I was doing, hanging up some clothes in my closet, and walked...well, _slowly_ walked over to my dresser where the phone was playing my favorite Kings Of Leon song. I glanced over at it, to see the picture on the screen, and my heart dropped. Actually, it dropped, popped back up, did some backflips and started dancing. It was Shane. Should I pick up? Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. Ugh! On impulse, sick of arguing with myself, I grabbed the phone and pressed talk. It was quite for a few seconds before anyone said anything.\\=//

"Oh, um, I assume this is your voicemail?" Sweet baby Jesus it was _so_ good to hear his voice. "Um, yeah, its Shane...Gray. But I think you already knew that. Um, yeah, I was just calling to say it'd be awesome if we could talk or something? I know you'll probably ignore this like you've ignored my texts and calls. The only reason I haven't flooded your inbox already is because I've been busy doing press damage control. If you don't know what I'm talking back, just type in "Shane Gray's Meltdown" on YouTube. You'll find it. Ha. Well, yeah, anyway. If you decide to listen to this, meet me at Starbucks across the street from Pinkberry at five o'clock. I know you won't show but I wished on a shooting star you would so...I'll be waiting. Bye, love." _Click._

My heart fluttered and my eyes started watering. He was so unbelievably sweet. Wait, sweet? I had to snap out of that little charming death grip effect he had on me. I had to remember _he_ was the reason the past few weeks of my life were hell. Whether or not Nate hid things from me it was still his fault he had to go and be an ass to me. On the other hand, what if he was sincere? Then by not showing up, _I'd_ be the ass. Ugh, there's only one way to solve this.

I pulled a quarter out of my pocket. "Heads, I go see him. Tails, I don't." I flipped the coin, slapped it down on my hand and opened my closed eyes to look at it. Tails. "Hm, oh darn. I forgot it was opposite day. Tails really means heads." I smiled to myself and ran back to my closet to get an outfit prepared for later in the evening.

**\\=//**

I pressed the little red 'End' button on my iPhone and took a huge sigh of relief. I was glad to get that over with. I slid my phone back into my pocket and walked out of my buddy Jason's bedroom into his living room.

"Done with your oh so important special top-secret phone call?" He asked sitting on his couch, watching Avatar and eating popcorn. "Because I hope you know, I heard everything you said. 'Oh Michelle, my heart yearns for you.'"

I threw a small balled up piece of paper at his head that he deflected with his hand. "First off, her name is Mitchie, not Michelle. And secondly, I don't recall telling her my heart 'yearned' for her."

"True but...does it?" he said as I sat next to him on the couch. He started nudging me in the side like one of those annoying little brothers.

"Man, I need her in my life as much as you need your guitars." I said pointing to his Red Custom Gibson that was leaning up against the wall. His expression went from playful to serious.

"Oh man, you really like this girl?" he said stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Yeah. I mean, other girl's I've dated, they've never made me just feel like a regular guy."

"Yeah but who wants to feel like a regular guy? You know as well as I, that being a rockstar kicks ass! Which reminds me, we should go see that movie." I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's the thing. She makes it _cool_ to be a regular guy. She makes me wish I went to high school with her and everything."

"Really?" I nodded. He paused the DVD and smiled at me. "Say bro, if things between you don't work out..."

"Dude!" I already knew what he was gonna say next.

"What? You make the girl sound amazing." he said holding up his hands in defense. I laughed at him and stood up off the couch.

"Its because she is dude. She truly is."

**\\=//**

I stood in front of the mirror...and Jason, examining my outfit. Black skinny jeans, light blue polo and black blazer with light blue trim.

"So, how do I look?" I asked Jason. He stood next to me and walked a circle around me.

"You look...blue?" he said. I playfully punched him in the arm. "Okay, okay. Seriously, you look nice. If I was playing for the other team, I'd be trying to snatch you up in a heartbeat."

"Um, thanks?" I wasn't really really sure how to respond to the offbeat things Jason said sometimes. "Okay, I'm heading out. If I'm not back in two hours, I'm probably on the side of the road crying so, come get me would ya?"

"Okay. Two hours, not back, side of the road being a sissy. Gottcha!" I rolled my eyes at my weird friend, grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. Hopefully God would answer all those prayers I sent him earlier.

**\\=//**

I sat at the small two-person table in the far back corner of the quaint little Starbucks tapping my foot nervously. I glanced at my watch. 6:00. It had been an hour. She wasn't coming. I couldn't believe she wasn't coming. I had another hour but I knew if she didn't show in the first 30 minutes, she wasn't coming. I decided to stay, however.

Another 30 minutes had passed by and I was ready to leave. I was ready to just forget about her and realize I had really burned my bridges with her. It was then that I saw the most beautiful person walk through the door.

"Wow..." That was all I could utter. Partly because I couldn't believe it but, she actually showed. She actually got my message, listened to it and came! I wanted to jump up and click my heels but I was too busy staring at her. Her outfit, the high heels, the red dress...it was hard to keep my hormones under control. She walked closer to the table, staring at the floor, not making eye contact with me and I popped a piece of gum in my mouth. She sat, still not looking at me, and we kinda sat there in awkward silence.

"Hi." I uttered. She looked up at me and had this look of..._boredom_ on her face. Like she didn't want to be here.

"You said to meet you here. I'm here." she said sharply. I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Yeah and I'm so glad you're here because-"

"You know what Shane? Save it. For the past month and a half you've made my life hell. Like, the devil felt sorry for me. That's how bad it got. You single-handledly tormented me and my emotions, ruined my relationship with my best friend and," she leaned in closer toward me to whisper, "not to mention the whole virginity thing." I leaned back in my seat. This _was not_ going like I planned.

"Um, well-"

"No, just shut up. I cried for almost two weeks straight. Do you know how much tissue I used? How much money I spent on eyedrops? I thought my eyes would be red forever! So save your little sweet talking because I don't wanna hear it!"

"Uh..."

"Okay, now that I got that out..." her expression changed from anger to...happy? "I'm really glad you wanted to meet me." I was so confused.

"Okay, I'll ignore your little bipolar episode you just had there," I joked and she smiled cheesy at me. Ah, my heart fluttered. "I'm glad you came. I was scared you wouldn't."

"Yeah well I came late on purpose. Its called payback."

"Oh I've had my share of payback. Believe it or not Mitchie, I was hurting as much as you were. I mean, the only reason I broke up with you...and said all those things was because my dad was breathing down telling me to. And when I tried to tell him no, he hurt me. Like, physically hurt me. I had to wait till I turned 18 so I could fire him and take control of my own career. I haven't been able to, though, because I'll I've been able to think about was getting you back." I reached under the table and grabbed her hand that was resting on her knee. She jerked it away and put both hands on top of the table.

"And what makes you think that I'm just gonna come running back to you with open arms? What makes you think I don't hate your stinking guts and wish that you'd die?" she asked so nonchalantly.

"Because you came." I said. It was true and she knew it. If she really didn't care about me, she wouldn't have came. She would've moved on from me. She would've continued her life as normal but she didn't. She wanted to fix things as much as I did.

"Well well well, Mr. Shane Gray, you just have everything figured out don't you?" she said with a coy smile.

"Not everything," I said with a smirk. "So listen, its only 7. You wanna go out to dinner?" I asked her. She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress she got from sitting.

"Sorry Mr. Gray but our little meeting has been enough for today. Call me later, okay?" With that she waltzed out of the Starbucks with some kind of self-satisfied smirk on her face. I stood up and ran after her. I caught up with her outside before she reached her car. When I did, I grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around and did something I had been wanting to do for a month and a half. I've kissed a lot of girls in my day but Mitchie was by far, the _best_ kisser. We kissed for a few seconds before she, as did I, saw the flashes of light next to us.

"Whoa! Get it Shane!" We broke apart and I turned my head toward the talking bush.

"God I hate paparazzi." I muttered to myself. I noticed Mitchie's cheeks were beet red and that confidence she had in the coffee shop with me had faded away. I smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow. Me, you, and a nice home cooked meal. I'll pick you up at 7." I walked her to her car and acted as a shield from her and the paparazzi. I waited until she was inside, buckled in and safely out of the parking lot before I walked to my own car. Even with the annoying paps in my face, snapping pictures and asking questions I still felt this was the best night ever. Things as I saw it, could only go up from here.

**\\=//**

**Aw, they're back together. :') lol This story people, is not over. Not even CLOSE to be over so don't think because they're back together that the story is about to come to an end because I have MUCH more in store for you guys. :] Keep reviewing and by the way, tell me, did you guys like Jason? And he said he was a rockstar. His job will be revealed in the next chapter :D **

**Oh and, special treat for you all, I'm gonna start posting little hints and stuff as to whats to come in the next chapters on the fic on my twitter page so follow me! [DemisDaShiz] Cool name, eh? Oh and my new fic is ALMOST done! Its pretty sad and touching if you ask me so...you've been warned! haha Thanks for reading! :]  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was getting my laptop fixed and returned to me! :D Hopefully the BOMB I drop in this chapter will make up for it :P BTW, There's a little language in here so..yeah :P**

**\\=//**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Jason!" I yelled as I walked into his kitchen and saw him in the middle of picking up a forkful of my spaghetti that was inches from his mouth.

"What? It looks tasty." He said placing the fork, and the spaghetti, back onto the plate.

"I know, I kinda meant for it to look that way." I said walking over to him. I grabbed the two plates of spaghetti and moved it away from him and onto his dinner table. "Thanks again man for letting me stay here. Means a lot."

"Oh no problem. I mean, seeing how we're gonna be band mates, I have to take care of you." he said with a smile. While I was staying at Jason's, which was only until I could ask Mitchie a very important question, we decided that he'd be a part of the new band I was getting together since the band my dad hired was never as passionate about music as I was.

"Okay, well I guess now I just wait for her to arrive." I said taking a seat at the table.

"I thought you were gonna pick her up?"

"I was but she said she'd rather drive over herself. She didn't want her mom to see me since her mom still thinks I'm a bad guy. I don't blame her though, I did break her daughter's heart..."

"Oh come on man, that's the past. Look toward the future!" Jason said causing me to smile just thinking about the odds of me and Mitchie actually having a future together. "Okay well, I'll be back later. Try not to do it in my bed. I like my clean sheets....clean."

"Sure thing Jason," I said as he walked out out of the door. As soon as he opened it, Mitchie was standing there with her fist ready to knock on the door.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted Jason. I stood up and smoothed the wrinkle out of my clothes and walked over to the two of them.

"Hello there. Wow Shane, you've got a real hottie on your hands." Jason said before leaving the house completely. Mitchie looked at me for an explanation as to what just happened.

"That's Jason. He's crazy, sorry." I said with a smile. "Um, come on in!" We both walked in toward the dinning table and I was a complete gentleman. I pulled out her chair and everything.

"Wow Shane, this looks great." she said staring at her plate of food.

"Really? I made it myself. Don't worry, it's not bad or anything. Along with being an all around awesome guy, I can cook too."

"Wow, you're one amazing guy." she said with a smile.

For about 15 minutes we talked a bit about how much we missed each other while we were apart, what's going to happen in the future, ways I could redeem myself to her mom and other stuff like that. That was when I noticed she hadn't really eaten anything.

"Uh, you okay? You've barely touched your food." I said with a smile to soften up how that sounded.

"Well to be honest, for the past few weeks, I've been like really sick. I just didn't want to tell you because I really wanted this date." she said with an embarrassed smile. I grabbed her hand that was resting on top of the table and squeezed it.

"It's totally fine. Jason will eat it when he gets back." We both laughed. "Um, but, sick? What are your symptoms? Tell Dr. Gray."

"Ha, um, well, not to sound gross or anything but, I've been puking a lot. Especially in the mornings. And sometimes, after, I'll get this strange urge to eat something totally weird. Like yesterday morning, I ate pancakes and pickles. Strange, right? And its not like I'm losing weight either. I mean I had to squeeze into this dress in fact..." Everything she said registered in my brain and made my heart skip a few beats.

"Mitchie, did you hear yourself?" I asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You just said you have weird cravings, you can't fit your clothes and morning sickness." I repeated. She continued to stare at me with a blank expression until, finally, what I was thinking, she started thinking too.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Let's not freak out just yet. Let's go to the store, pick up some tests and make sure." I said. She nodded and we both got up and headed toward the door.

**\\=//**

Two hours later, we were both sitting in Jason's bathroom stunned.

"I can't believe this." I said staring at the five white sticks on the bathroom counter. All of them had those dreaded two little pink lines on them.

"This feels like one bad dream. There's no way I can be...I can't even say it." Mitchie said, her voice sounding shaky.

"You might wanna practice saying it since you are...pregnant." I said. It was hard for me to say the word as well.

"No! Don't say it!" she said covering her ears with her hands. I pulled them off and looked at her.

"Hey, look at me. It's gonna be alright, okay? We're in this together."

"No Shane!" She jolted up from the edge of the bathtub and walked over to the mirror. "I can't be pregnant. There's just no way. We used protection for God's sake!"

"Well condoms aren't 100% Mitchie."

"Oh don't start giving me that Sex ED bullshit." she said rolling her eyes at me. It was rare that she cursed so I knew she must really be upset.

"Hun, just calm down." I said standing up. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She pushed me away and turned to face me.

"Calm down? Shane, do you know how utterly pissed my mom's gonna be when she finds out? As if its not bad enough she doesn't particularly like you because you caused me so much pain, now she won't like you because you got my knocked up. How wonderful." she said sarcastically.

"Okay I understand you're upset and scared but I am too so-"

"Ha, easy for you to say. You aren't the one with a living thing inside of you."

"Mitchie, please, just chill out. You have _nothing _to worry about. I'll get you the best doctor around and we'll be amazing parents to this child-"

"Wait, so you're actually considering _keeping _it?" I was a little confused as to what she meant by keeping it.

"Is there any other option?" I asked really expecting a "no" but instead she just broke her gaze on me and stared at the floor. "You can't seriously be thinking about abortion."

"Well I'm sorry Shane but I'm only 17! I really don't want a kid right now." she said.

"Okay so what about adoption? That's a lot better than abortion!" I yelled. This had went from a calm conversation to a screaming contest.

"Oh yeah, the thought of having my kid live with some strangers and hate me for the rest of its life is really heartwarming." she yelled sarcastically.

"Well at least it'll have a life!" She didn't say anything after that.

"I need to think about this. I'll...talk to you tomorrow." With that she walked out of the bathroom. I didn't bother to follow her out. I just waited until I heard the door slam. I sat back on the edge of the bathtub and rubbed my face. My head was spinning, I had a headache and couldn't believe that Mitchie was considering abortion. This was way too much for me to handle. Hell, we had only just got back together. It seemed as if we faced obstacle after obstacle. And I wasn't so sure that we'd be able to overcome this one.

**\\=//**

**Yeah, I dropped the bomb. Haha :P Tell me what you think they should do! I'm interested to hear what you guys think :] By the way, I'll have TWO new stories up TOMORROW so look for that! :D**

**Love you guys. Thanks for reading! :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please refer to the A/N at the end of this chapter lol**

**\\=//**

**Chapter Fourteen**

I pretty much sat in my room all night and cried. I managed to keep it together in front of my mom. I could tell she was a little suspicious but she just let it go.

I had about a million thoughts running through my mind. First I couldn't believe that I, a girl who used to pride herself on getting straight A's and helping out the community when needed, was pregnant. It just didn't add up in my brain.

Of course, all that, the straight A's and goody two chose attitude, went out the window as soon as I met Shane. Well, not as soon as I met him but when I gave in to his charms. I couldn't, in all fairness, place the blame totally on him. I could have said no. I could have done everything to prevent this but I didn't.

As for all my options, I'm sure in Shane's mine there was only one; to have this baby and be a happy family. Sure that sounded great in theory but I'm just 17 and he's just 18. We can barely keep a steady relationship. What makes him think we can handle a child?

For me, adoption was just an inconceivable thought. As much as I couldn't fathom the thought of having a kid, I also couldn't fathom the thought of having _my_ child living with someone that wasn't me or Shane. So since I had ruled out actually having the kid and adoption, there seemed to be one last option: abortion. Just the thought of the word made my skin crawl. There was no way I could sugarcoat it in my head. If I went through with an abortion, I'd be killing a child. That just didn't sit right with me.

I layed in my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of how screwed I was. Just as my eyes started to slowly close, and I almost drifted off to sleep, my phone vibrated meaning I had a text message. I reached over and picked it up to look at the text. It was from Shane.

_'Hey, listen, i've been thinking about our situation...'_

I fiddled with the phone in my hand. What was that supposed to mean? He didn't even finish his sentence. I shook my head and sat the phone back on my nightstand. I didn't have time for cryptic nonsense tweets. I had too much to worry about.

**\\=//**

The next morning I woke up to another text from Shane.

_'Why didn't you answer my text last night? Meet me at Jason's at 3 and we'll talk.' _

I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand. It was barely noon. I got out of bed to get ready for what was sure to be an interesting conversation after last night...

**\\=//**

I sat on Jason's couch nervously tapping my foot. The TV wasn't on and Jason wasn't here so it was really quiet. It was just me and my thoughts...my stupid, confused thoughts.

Abortion? Really? I thought I knew Mitchie better than that. I thought she would never think of something like that. I mean I was completely opposed to the idea but I mean, to be fair, I wouldn't be the one having to carry the kid for nine months so maybe I was being selfish.

To have the kid, though, that would be just as hard. I mean before all else, I'm a musician. It's my job, it's how I make money and to add a screaming kid into that mix just didn't seem..._good_. I mean Mitchie hadn't even finished school yet and I barely had a high school education myself. I can barely take care of myself so what made me think I could take care of myself, Mitchie _and_ a kid?

Adoption was so far out of the window. I mean, I have some serious trust issues thanks to my dad and a few other people in my life so I didn't need some stranger trying to raise my kid for me. The idea of adoption was almost worse than abortion now that I thought about it.

A knock on the door yanked me out of my thoughts and I sprang up to answer the door.

"Hey," I greeted Mitchie, giving her a hug. She barely returned it and walked in and took a seat on the couch. I walked over and sat next to her, grabbing both of her hands.

"So..." she started.

"So..." I repeated. She yanked her hands away from mine and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What are we doing Shane? We're way in over our heads. There's no way we can have a kid." she said.

"Yeah, I-I know." she looked at me confused. "I know yesterday I kind of made it seem like it was a good idea but I thought about it and it's not. In fact, its a horrible idea. The last thing I wanna do is put you through any kind of pain and the fact is, you're not even done with school, you're mom would hate me and my upcoming tour-"

"Wait, um, tour?" she repeated. Shit. I wasn't supposed to tell her that.

"Yeah, last night I was gonna tell you about that but I kinda got sidetracked with the whole pregnancy thing." I said with a weak smile.

"You've canceled it though, right? Or you plan on canceling it?" she asked. Well, it wasn't really a question but more like a statement. To lie or not to lie? That was the question...

"Mitchie, baby..." I said. She didn't even need to hear the rest.

"So you get me pregnant then just want to up and leave to go on tour? Wow Shane, I'm glad you don't fit the stereotypical rock star father." she said sarcastically standing up and walking to the door. I stood up and caught her before she could reach the door. I stood in front of her and embraced her in a hug.

"Babe listen to me, the last thing I wanna do is leave you..._again. _Like I said last night, I promise to be with you always. Through the pregnancy and after it. I love you and you should know I'd never just up and leave."

"But Shane," she pushed me away. "we haven't even decided what we want to do."

"As much as I'm against it, if you want to have a...um...yeah one of those things, fine. I'll go to the clinic or whatever with you and support you. I can't make you do anything you don't wanna do. All I can do is be supportive." I said giving her a smile. This time it was returned with a hug. She buried her head in my chest.

"Well actually, I was thinking about it and maybe we _should_ have this baby. Well, maybe not have it but I've ruled out abortion so that gives us some time to think." I was so elated at what she was saying that I didn't release her from our hug but instead picked her up and twirled her around. She protested for me to stop which I did realizing she was pregnant after all.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shane Jr. Hope I didn't shake you up too bad." I said talking to her stomach. She laughed and playfully slapped me on the shoulder.

"Shane Jr.? Who said it's gonna be a boy?" she asked.

"Can't I at least dream?"

"I guess. Oh and as for this tour thing, I'm coming with you." she said.

"Um, school's not over yet. You still have 3 more months young lady."

"Yeah well I'm smart. I may not be #1 in my class thanks to a certain someone distracting me from my studies but I'm still pretty darn smart. I can just...finish my courses online. I'll tell my guidance counselor that I need to tutor you on the road and have to go with you."

"Lying, huh? Gosh, I'm such a bad influence on you." I said playfully.

"Eh, its not like I don't enjoy it. Oh and I'll have to make up something for my mom."

"No, no. Let's just tell her straight up. Maybe I should try to get in her good graces again seeing as how she'll someday be my mother-in-law."

"Oh really? Well that's something to look forward to I guess." she said.

"Yep, but, wait, maybe you shouldn't come with me. I mean life on the road is hard for me and I'm in perfect health. I don't wanna jeopardize the baby's health or yours..." I said. It was true. Even though this would be a mini tour over different venues across America every week or so, it was still gonna be hard and I could never forgive myself if something happened to Mitchie.

"Don't worry Shane, I'll be fine." she reassured me. "Now, let's go do something non-baby related." We both laughed and walked back to the couch to watch some TV. Finally, things seemed to be good for our relationship.

**\\=//**

**Yeah, if you know me as an author, things aren't gonna be this peachy for long. LOL. Okay so here's the deal.**

**I had this typed up like a week ago along with two other stories but my laptop decided to be a little bee eye tee see h and delete them. So I had to re-write everything...twice. Yeah, it did it twice. Grr, it sucked but I promise I'll update soon! And check out my NEW STORY called True Love Never Dies. :]**

**Thanks for reading! :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah, once again, just refer to the bottom :P**

**\\=//**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Almost a month passed by since Mitchie decided to keep the baby and go on tour with me. Thankfully she wasn't showing _too_ much. She had mentioned to me that her mom got a little suspicious but let it go and just blamed it on all the food she was eating.

Mitchie also did like she said and finished off the school year online on her school's website so she was free to tour the country by my side. Of course, there was one little thing we had to take care of before we left off to Northern California for the first show which was the next day.

"Is my tie straight?" I asked nervously as Mitchie stood in front of me laughing. I saw nothing funny about this. I was scared shitless that her mom would say no to the idea of us touring together which meant I'd have to either forget the tour or leave my pregnant girlfriend at the mercy of her mother, who still had no idea she was pregnant.

"You look fine Shane." She said moving some of my hair out of my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now look just relax. Everything is gonna be fine, okay?" she told me with a smile. I had no choice but to trust her. She knew her mom better than I did after all.

"Mitchie who are you talking- oh," Mrs. Torres walked into her dinning room and saw the two of us standing there. Mitchie, was smiling and I, was trying not to piss myself. Meeting her mom was so much easier the first time around.

"Mom-"

"Well if it isn't this guy." Oh no. She hated me. That's it. My career was over. I'd have to forget the tour and stay with Mitchie and get a job at McDonalds. Holy crap.

"Mommy, listen to me please," Mitchie pleaded to her mom who stared intently at me. I, like an idiot, smiled and waved. "Shane is here because he- _we_ want to talk to you about something."

"And what makes you think I want to hear anything he has to say? Mitchie at some point I have to draw some lines and this guy put you through so much pain..." I tuned her out after that. She didn't trust me. So not only am I a reject rockstar with a job at McDonalds but I also don't have my girlfriend's mom's blessing to someday marry her. Wow, talk about a FML moment.

"Fuck my life..." I said under my breath. Apparently that wasn't as quite as I thought it was because both Mitchie and her mom looked up at me. I quickly scanned my brain for an excuse.

"Look, and now he's cursing in my house!" her mom said.

"Mrs. Torres," I said walking up to her. I grabbed both of her hands, which she just reacted to be staring at me like I had elephants coming out of my nose. "I know I've made mistakes in the past, haven't we all? But all I ask is for you to give me another chance. I really love your daughter and-"

"Love? Kid, you're what? 18? You don't know the first thing about love..." she scoffed at me.

"Mom! Please," Mitchie pleaded to her mother.

"Mrs. Torres, you're right. I may not know what love is exactly but whatever you want to call the butterflies I get in my stomach whenever I see Mitchie, I love that feeling. All I ask is for you to just give me another chance?" I finished off my corny speech with a smile. She looked at me, then at Mitchie, then back to me. She rolled her eyes then sat down at the dinning room table. Mitchie looked at me and we both had a 'squeal' moment. We composed ourselves and went to sit at the table, side by side.

"What is it that you had to talk to me about?" Mrs. Torres asked. I looked at Mitchie and we shared this, 'you tell her!' moment. She gave in.

"Mom, you know that Shane is a musician right?" her mom nodded. "Well, tomorrow, actually, he is going on tour and-"

"Stop right there. What kind of mother would I be if I allowed my seventeen year old daughter to go on tour with some guy who is famous for making music about excessive drugs and sex?" she asked.

"A good one?" I chimed in with a smile. Mitchie kicked me under the table.

"Mom, that was the old Shane. He's changed." I nodded as if to agree that I had.

"And how do I know this?" she asked. Mitchie was drawing a blank, I could tell by her face.

"Well, my old manager had me singing those songs. I've fired him in the past months." I pipped in. She was buying it. She was thinking maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, I could feel it.

"Okay, if, theoretically, I did let you go on this tour, when would you be back?" she asked Mitchie.

"In two months!" Mitchie answered excitedly. Her mom was making the thinking face! I was about to jump out of my chair with anticipation.

"Listen here Mitchie, I want you to take care of yourself. No, and I mean **no** parties. You are to stay in the hotel or tour bus or whatever, in a separate room as Shane. The last thing I need is you getting pregnant or something..." Both of our faces dropped, Mitchie's especially. I moved my hand to her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"And Shane, take care of my baby. I don't need anything bad happening to her. Not only would I not forgive myself for letting her go but I'd kill you." she said with a sort of creepy smile that sent a chill up my spine.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Torres!" I thanked her. Mitchie was still hung up on the pregnancy thing so she wasn't talking much.

"No problem, I guess. Now I have to go cook dinner. Will you be staying Shane?" she asked me standing up. I shook my head no.

"No ma'am. I have to go get some packing done." I said. She gave me a smirk seeing how I was rubbing Mitchie's back then left the room. I waited until I believed she was out of earshot and turned my attention to Mitchie.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head no and wiped a single tear from her face. I wrapped my arms around her and she let out some tears into my chest.

"Did you hear her Shane? I'm a disappointment..." she said.

"No you're not. She never said anything about being a disappointment. She just...look, we're already in this together, right? What's to worry about? We'll tell her eventually and she'll be so accepting I bet it'll shock you." Comforting, empty words. That's all I was saying. I knew as well as she did that when we did tell her mom about her pregnancy, that was the end of approval of our relationship and I had just recently gotten it back.

"Gosh, you're so supportive. I love you." she told me wiping her face free of tears.

"Love ya too, hun." I said giving her a smile. "Oh, lets go up to your room. We have some packing to do for the tour!" that made a smile creep its way onto her face. She stood up, grabbed my hand and dragged me toward her room.

**\\=//**

**So Smitchie got the "OK" for the tour! Ha, awesome right? Next chapter will be DRAMA filled so get ready. Don't say I never gave you fair warning...haha**

**Thanks for reading. :]**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Some of you said you didn't like the fact that this chapter is gonna have some drama but bear with me...**

**\\=//**

**Chapter 16**

A month had passed since Mitchie and I had been on tour and it was utterly amazing to say the least. Sure it was great to be a real couple and do couple like things like hold hands in public, not caring about paparazzi, but it was also cool to have her watch me do what I love: perform.

I had just finished my show in Dallas and Mitchie and I were back at the hotel, in our bed, cuddling.

"You were amazing tonight." she told me as she lay on my chest and I played with her hair.

"Nah, you're just saying that. I mean, I messed up one of the chord progressions in my song _and_ I broke a guitar string on stage. I did horrible." I said.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You did great." Just as I lowered my head to kiss her, Jason walked into our room.

"Hey-whoa. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." he said covering his eyes as if we were really doing something bad.

"What do you want Jason?" I asked tiredly.

"Um, Craig wanted me to come and see if you wanted to come to this little party for the band and other people."

"Uh..." My first instinct was to say yes. It had been a while since I had been to a good party but usually when I went to them, I'd end up drunk or stoned out of my mind and I couldn't really do that now with Mitchie and our baby and everything. "Nah man."

"Shane," she sat up and looked at me. She must have sensed the disappointment in my voice. "If you want to go, that's fine. I'll stay here and watch whatever's on TV."

"Hey Mitchie, if you wanna come to you can. The more the merrier." Jason chimed in. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Bro, she's two months pregnant. I don't think a party is where she needs to be. And considering how I'm going to be a dad, I don't need to be there either." I was proud of myself. I was really showing some maturity.

"Oh, don't worry dude. It's not _that_ kind of party. There are record personal there. Very professional. Craig just wanted you to come meet and mingle with some people. And bringing Mitchie would be a good thing. Expose her to the music industry world." Jason reasoned. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, if its a professional type party...." I looked over at Mitchie, "But only if _you_ wanna go babe..."

"Sure, why not. It sounds like fun." I smiled at her. I had a feeling she really didn't want to go but was only going for me. She was such a great girlfriend.

**\\=//**

This party was the last place I wanted to be. I didn't want to worry Shane but I was feeling sick. While he was onstage tonight, I had puked about three times which was troubling to me. Shane's bodyguard asked me if I was alright and I just lied to him and said I was having 'Night Sickness'. He bought it and promised not to tell Shane. The only real reason I agreed to go to the party was because I wanted Shane to meet whatever big shots were at this 'professional party'. I knew his dream was to put his own music out there and I wanted him to live his dream.

"You look great honey." Shane told me as we walked into the building hand in hand. I smiled at him and didn't say anything. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I'd puke all over his nice Armani suit. It was amazing that I was two months pregnant yet barely showed, except for a little bump, and could fit into the gorgeous Chanel dress Shane had bought me.

Shane opened the door and revealed a room full of people..._dancing_. The music was blaring and Shane and I both looked at each other confused. He took me over to Jason, who was at the bar finishing off a round of shots.

"Dude! You told me this was a _professional_ party. This is anything but professional!" Shane yelled to him over the music.

"Uh, well, I might have lied. I just wanted you to get out and have some fun like you used to!" Jason yelled back. It was obvious he was drunk. I gripped Shane's hand harder. I was seriously uncomfortable in this environment.

"So you lied and had me bring my pregnant girlfriend to a party full of drunk morons and idiots so high they can't even remember their own name? Wow, some friend you are." Shane yelled before dragging me back toward the exit. Before we could get there, some blonde blocked up from leaving.

"Oh my gosh. Shane Grey!" Miss blonde squealed then hugged Shane. I awkwardly stared wondering who she was.

"Oh, Tess..." Shane said with this disgusted look on his face. He grabbed my hand tighter and pulled me closer to him. "Good to see you but we were just leaving."

"Hang on Shaney," _Shaney_? Was this chick serious? "Who is your friend? New manager?"

"Tess-" Shane started. I stepped in front of him to face this 'Tess'.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend." I said extending my hand with a smirk on my face. The smile that was on her face faded as she lazily shook my hand.

"Hm, charmed to meet you." she said before turning her attention back to Shane. "Shane, daddy saw you perform tonight. He said he's so excited to talk to you about recording a new album with your new material!"

"Really?" Shane's face lit up.

"Would I lie to you? In fact, he's over there. Go chat it up with him!" she said pointing to the _only_ man in the room that wasn't in his 20s. Shane winced and turned to face me.

"Would you mind if I went to talk to him? I promise, I'll only be ten minutes tops." he pleaded. Being the good girlfriend I am, I smiled and nodded. "Oh my God, I love you!" he said before giving me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and watched him run over to Tess' father....which left me and her. I was about to walk away and go sit at one of the tables in a quieter part of the room when Tess grabbed my arm and linked her's with mine.

"So, I didn't catch your name." she said walking me over to the bar.

"It's Mitchie." I said hoping my tone of voice would hint to her that I didn't want to talk to her.

"Oh, exotic sounding!" she turned to the bartender, "Excuse me! Two vodka shots for me and my new friend Mitchie!" he nodded and turned to serve them up.

"Oh I can't-"

"Oh Mitchie, don't be a party pooper. Let loose a little. I know you have to be a little wild. I mean, that _is_ how Shane likes his women, wild." she said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I would have a drink with you but I-I can't." I told her.

"Why? No one checks ID here. Come on Mitchie!" she said grabbing both shot glasses and handing me one. I watched as she chugged her down and sat mine back on the bar counter.

"Uh, I just got out of rehab. Trying to stay clean." I lied. Hey, it was better than telling her I was pregnant. This girl did not look like she could be trusted.

"Trust me, we all have. No one's gonna mind if you cheat a little. Now here, drink up!" she said shoving the glass my way. I shoved it back to her.

"Tess, I really can't. But, um, hey, how about I still drink with you anyway?" I turned to the bartender. "Um, just give me something with no alcohol in it." he nodded, glanced at Tess, then turned to make me something. I looked over to see Shane talking it up with Tess' dad.

"So, Mitchie, what are you?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked not fully understanding her question.

"Actress, singer...?"

"Oh! Um, yeah, I'm a...guitarist. Yeah, I'm a guitarist." That wasn't totally a lie. I could play guitar. Sure I could only play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star but it was better than nothing.

"Hm, good with the hands, eh?" she said with a wink. I nodded and smiled, pretending to get the joke she was trying to make. I turned around and saw a drink waiting for me. It was clear, not bubbly and had no scent so I assumed he just gave me water. I took a few giant gulps seeing how I was really thirsty. I swallowed the last gulp and coughed a bit.

"Oh man, this is definitely not water." I turned back to the bartender. "What is this?"

"Sparkling lemon flavored spring water." he said. I have had sparkling water before but nothing like this. I shrugged it off and drank a little more.

"Is it good?" Tess asked with a smile which was kind of unnerving.

"Yeah..." I said nodding. Almost out of no where my head started pounding. "Oh man my head..."

"Are you okay Mitchie?" she asked almost sarcastically. I shook my head. Next thing I know, I saw four of her standing in front of me then, total darkness.

**\\=//**

"...Yeah so I'm really excited to start recording soon with you sir." I said with a smile and a shake with Mr. Tyler's hand. I turned to where I had left Mitchie and Tess and saw Tess standing there, with a crowd of people bent down on the floor. My stomach turned a little.

"Someone call 911!" I heard someone yell. I quickened my walking pace over to Tess and my stomach started turning a little more.

"Mitchie!" I yelled out. I was really expecting her to yell back my name or some kind of response but I didn't hear anything. I quickened my walking pace more. I shoved my way through the crowd of people who were still dancing, not bothered by whatever was going on. I prayed a little before I peaked over the group of kneeling people. My heart dropped into my stomach. I pushed them aside and knelt down myself.

"Tess! What the fuck happened? Is someone calling 911?" Mitchie was passed out on the floor. I was panicking. This was my fault. I just _had_ to talk to Mr. Tyler. I just _had_ to be selfish. I couldn't leave like I had first wanted too.

"Um, well, I guess her drink was a little too strong for her." Tess said, still standing over us.

"What the hell did she have?" I asked watching the guy next to me call 911.

"I'm not sure. She just ordered the strongest drink that was available." I looked up at her.

"Bullshit. She wouldn't have done that." I knew Tess all to well to know that she was lying.

"Okay, okay. _I_ ordered the drink for her. But she needed it! She was so uptight, she didn't want anything with alcohol in it. What kind of girl are you dating Shane?" she said with a chuckle.

"Tess, is this all some kind of joke to you? She didn't want anything with alcohol because she's pregnant." I looked at her and her smirk dropped to a shocked expression.

"I-I had no idea. If I would've known-"

"Just, save it Tess." I was fed up of just sitting here looking at Mitchie, lay on the floor so I scooped her up and carried her outside. Coincidentally, the ambulance was just pulling up. They emerged from the car with a stretcher that I placed her on.

"What happened sir?" they asked me.

"Um, I don't know. She just drunk something and passed out I think." I told them. They nodded and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. I tried to climb in before they stopped me.

"Sir, how are you related to her?" Shit. Only family members allowed I assumed.

"Uh...we're engaged. I'm her fiance." the paramedic looked at me funny and shrugged but let me in the back of the car. When I sat in a little seat next to the stretcher, Mitchie opened her eyes for a second. I grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed.

"Shane?" she barely muttered out.

"I'm right here babe. Everything's gonna be fine." She attempted a smile before shutting her eyes again. It nearly broke my heart in half. How could I let this happen? She was the perfect girlfriend and right now, I was in the lead for the worst boyfriend award.

**\\=//**

I was in the waiting room for nearly an hour, worrying. My foot had been taping the whole time. I had been praying the whole time. I'm pretty sure God was sick of me. Just as I was finishing up my 212th prayer, the doctor came out of her room. I jumped up and met him before he could walk over to me.

"So, how is she?" I asked nervously.

"Well Mr. Gray, it seems Ms. Torres is anemic. Blood work shows she had little to no iron in her blood at the time of the party. The heat paired with beverage she drank, its no surprise she passed out." he explained.

"Is she gonna be okay? What about the baby?" I asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Um, I'm sorry but the baby didn't make it. You see I don't know if she told you but it looks as if anemia is something new to Ms. Torres and she didn't recognize she had it. I'd estimate the oxygen in her blood began decreasing about a month ago. If she didn't pass out tonight, I'm almost positive she would've had a miscarriage in a few days. The baby had a very small amount of oxygen to work with. Again, I'm sorry. You can see her if you want." he said. I nodded and sat down in a nearby chair.

I felt totally numb. The baby was gone? Was that possible? He said the anemia or whatever started a month ago. That's when the tour started. This was my fault. I should have just stopped thinking about myself for a second and thought about Mitchie. Now thanks to my selfishness, we had just lost a child. I had to see her, though. I had to apologize.

I walked in, tapping on the door to see if she was awake. She looked away from the ceiling and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Shane." she said. I smiled back. I assumed she didn't know which made my heart hurt. This was gonna be painful.

"Hey sweetie. Glad to see you're feeling better." I said walking over to her, pulling up a chair next to her bed.

"Yeah, they're pumping iron into my apparently. I had no idea I was anemic. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I wonder if the baby will be born with it." I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I stood up next to her and grabbed her hands.

"Mitchie," I started swallowing a huge lump in my throat. The baby...is gone. We lost it." I said. The smile on her face turned into a frown followed by tears falling down her face. I could feel some trickling down my face too.

"Gone?" she choked out. I nodded. She started sobbing and I leaned over the bed to comfort her. We stayed in this position for at least ten minutes before she pushed me away.

"You okay?" I asked. She wiped her face and nodded.

"That was nothing either of us had any control over. We didn't know how to stop it." she said.

"Mitchie, _I _had control over it. I could have said no to this stupid tour. I could have left the club when we were first going to. I could have...kept it in my pants and none of this would even be happening." I said. She giggled and rubbed my cheek.

"Shane, you're so hard on yourself..." she said.

"I have to be. I mean, everything with us is just one obstacle after another. First my dad, then you getting pregnant now I made you anemic! I'm a horrible person. You'd be better off without me..." I mumbled.

"Actually I wouldn't. Yeah, we've faced some obstacles but just look how we've overcome them. You and me both. You stood up to your dad now you're making your own music. Yeah, it would've been kind of cool to have a baby but I mean, everything happens for a reason. We obviously weren't ready to be parents. And you're born anemic stupid," she said playfully hitting me on the shoulder. "Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ that's happened to us is your fault. You're the perfect boyfriend a girl could have and I love you with every bone in my body."

"I love you too." I smiled at her then leaned down to give her a kiss. What was supposed to be a little peck turned into one passionate kiss. We made out for a few minutes before we heard a knock on the door.

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt you two newlyweds but visiting hours are almost over Mr. Gray." a nurse informed me standing at the doorway. I nodded at her then turned to Mitchie, who was blushing like crazy.

"I'll be back tomorrow babe." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Before I could walk away, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"She said newlyweds. Care to explain?" she asked. I turned to the door and saw the nurse was gone.

"They wouldn't let me on the ambulance unless I was a family member or something so I told them we were engaged." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Engaged, huh? Foreshadowing perhaps?" she said with a smirk.

"I think I've been hanging around you too much because I totally know what foreshadowing means." I said with a laugh. "And maybe it is." I slipped the ring that fit snugly on my pinky finger off and slipped it on her ring finger. It was little loose but it didn't look like it was going to slide off.

"Are you proposing?" she asked stunned.

"No! No," I said with a chuckle. "It's more of a promise ring. I _promise_ that whatever life throws at us, I'll be there right with you to withstand it." She smiled and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"And you promise to get me a big shiny engagement ring when you're ready to propose?" she joked. I shook my head and laughed and gave her a final hug and kiss before leaving the hospital room.

Tonight was probably one of the worse nights of my life, yet it was also the best. Tonight proved to me that all other relationships I had in the past, that were usually nothing more than for publicity meant nothing. Mitchie was my first _true_ love. She showed me what it was like to be in love. The pain, the joy, the problems, everything. Sure some of it was hard but I wouldn't trade it for anything. And I sure as hell wouldn't trade her for anything. Tonight, Shane Gray the rockstar was no more. Now I was Shane Gray, the regular guy that was completely in love with extraordinary regular girl Mitchie Torres...soon to be Mitchie Torres _Gray_.

**THE END!**

**\\=//**

**You hate me don't you? Its fine! I know you do! I know that this chapter completely sucked! It wasn't what any of you were hoping for! You were NOT expecting the story to end here!....Yeah well, neither was I. LOL I started writing and I was trying to come up with different endings that could lead to another two or three chapters but in reality, what else could happen to them? They've been through a lot and I couldn't come up with anything else to throw at them. Yeah, it sucks they lost the baby but when you think about it, they love each other enough to get each other through it...I hope that translated well in the chapter.**

**This was my _first_ CR fic and the first story I've _ever_ finished. Ha, I'm proud of me.**

**Leave me your reviews/comments/messages of hate/whatever. Just let me know what you thought! And be sure to keep updated on my OTHER fic. Link is on my profile :)**

**- Ally :)**


End file.
